Professeurs
by LadyShitsuji
Summary: A cause d'un accident, William et les autres Dieux de la Mort se voient obligés de faire les professeurs pour les nouveaux élèves de la Shinigami Dispatch Association. Magnifique vocabulaire et comportement excéssif au rendez-vous !
1. Nouvelle profession !

Hey ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic humoristique ! Comme les examens sont terminés je peux enfin me consacrer à mon écriture ^^ J'espere que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira, enjoy !

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial à la Shinigami Dispatch Association : les élèves de troisième année d'étude passent un examen pour devenir shinigami officiel et de nouveaux élèves intègrent les locaux pédagogiques. Une réunion se tient avec le directeur et tous les chefs de section pour mettre en place un système de surveillance lors des examens et commencer à faire les listes des classes des nouveaux arrivant. A peine sortit de la salle, William convoque les shinigamis sous ses ordres pour une autre réunion d'urgence. C'est ainsi que Grell, Ronald, Alan et Eric se retrouvèrent devant un William assez... énervé.<p>

-Vous vous souvenez de la bataille qui a eu lieu il y a un mois de cela contre des démons ?

Chacun approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Un grand nombre de shinigami sont mort dans cette bataille et les professeurs y compris. Nous avons eu de la chance de ne pas avoir était envoyé au premier rang mais celle-ci a décidé de nous déserter.

Tout le monde dans la pièce se lancait des regards, se demandant ou William voulait en venir. Alan prit la parole, non sûr de faire la meilleur chose à faire avec William.

-Comment ca «la chance a décidé de nous déserter» ?

-Je sort d'une réunion avec le directeur et celui-ci a prit la décision de faire de nous des «professeurs remplaçant» le temps qu'on trouve de vrais professeurs.

Un «Hein ?» fut prononcer par l'ensemble des personnes et Eric protesta.

-Et en quel honneur ? On n'a pas que ca à faire !

-M'as-tu écouté ? En l'honneur que tous les professeurs sont mort il y a un mois. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi mais les ordres sont d'en haut et on n'y peut rien. Les cours ont déjà été attribués par le directeur lui-même.

Et là, ce fut la cacophonie. Tout le monde hurlait de désaccord et voulait savoir ce qu'il avait.

-SILENCE !

Et le silence fut...

-Bien. Pour ma part je m'occupe des «Règles et Principes», Ronald est cantonné aux cours de «Pratique», Grell enseignera la «Science des Lanternes Cinématiques». Ne pouvant être seul à cause de ta maladie Alan, Eric sera avec toi et vous vous occuperez de «Faux et Corps du Shinigami». Voilà. Ca ne sert à rien de protester, je n'y suis pour rien et le directeur n'a rien à faire de nos états d'âme. Sur ce, je vous libere.

Chacun commençait à partir quand William les retint.

-J'avais oublié quelque chose : vous devez aller prendre vos livres d'enseignants au secrétariat. Tout les renseignements dont vous aurez besoins vous seront communiqués dans deux jours, après les examens de fin d'année. Vous pouvez partir.

Ils partirent donc en grommelant et crachant le plus d'insultes possibles sur le directeur et ses idées à la noix. William quant à lui se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et commença à bouquiner son livre «Comment être un bon professeur» qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque.

-«Pour être un bon professeur, il faut d'abord savoir se faire respecter. Ne jamais perdre son sang froid est la règle de base. Mais hausser le ton est parfois nécessaire et assez souvent efficace. Remettre l'élève à sa place vous fait gagner le respect de ses camarades mais aussi l'attention de l'ensemble de la classe. L'attention est primordiale pour un bon enseignement. Plus une classe est attentive, plus vous pourrez lui apprendre de choses. Mais outre le fait de se faire respecter il faut aussi gagner la confiance de vos élèves pour qu'il y est une bonne entente au sein de la classe et que l'enseignement passe plus facilement. Pour cela il vous suffit de faire participer souvent la classe sur la base du volontariat des élèves, de faire des blagues sur les sujets étudiés ou de rigoler avec les élèves par rapport à une certaine choses.»

William referma le livre d'un coup.

-C'est hors de question que je plaisante ou même que je rigole. Il feront avec la participation.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre future professeurs étaient allé chercher leur livre et s'étaient installés dans une des salles de lecture voisine à la bibliothèque.

-On peut dire que ca va être mooooortellement ennuyeux ! Quelle barbe.

-Moi, tant que je suis avec Eric, ca va.

-Sa va ! On sait que t'es à fond sur lui !

-Si tu savais ce qu'on fait...

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien.

Chacun ouvrit son bouquin et commença à lire ce qui devait être leur programme provisoire. C'est ainsi qu'il fermèrent tous les livres.

-T'as raison Grell. C'est mortellement ennuyeux !

-J'ai toujours raison Ronaldounet !

-Faudra quand même qu'on les lise ces bouquins. Autant faire ca maintenant et de façon distrayante.

-Et qu'est ce que tu propose, tête de noeuds ?

Ronald et Alan ne purent s'empêcher de penser que Grell avait raison. Ils regardaient les tresses africaines d'Eric et en conclurent que métaphoriquement Eric était bel et bien une tête avec noeuds donc une tête de noeuds... Eric le remarqua et fusilla du regard Ronald et Alan, ce dernier s'enfonçant dans le canapé à la vue du regard plus que méchant de son camarade.

-Chacun va lire un extrait à haute voix. Ca te va, tête de tomate ?

Une fois n'est pas coutume et Ronald et Alan dévisagèrent Grell. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce rouge sur lui, il ressemblait bien à une tomate. Ils en conclurent que c'était la meilleure insulte pour Grell. Ce dernier se leva et quitta la pièce sans piper mots.

-Un petit pas pour Grell, un grand pas pour Eric !

-La ferme !

Et Ronald la ferma.

-Qui commence à lire ?

-Ronald, puisqu'il aime tant parler !

-Ah... «La pratique est assurément la chose la plus difficile dans l'enseignement. Elle demande un encadrement parfait de la classe et un minimum de connaissance sur les danger qui sont présents. La pratique est la matière qui est aussi la plus importante car elle apprend au shinigami à se servir de sa faux même de débutant et a contrôler ses pouvoirs cinématiques.»

-A moi. «Cette matière consiste à informer les élèves sur la constitution de leur faux, leur pouvoir cinématiques et sur leur corps doté de certaines qualités comme la rapidité ou encore de défaut comme la myopie sans les lunettes.»

-Je continue. «Le professeur se devra d'expliquer chacune des particularités de la faux ou du corps mais devra aussi parler de l'union des deux et des dangers de l'un sur l'autre. Un vocabulaire assez élargis sur la matière devra être appris par la classe et utilisé tout au long de l'année.»

Les trois personnages se regardèrent dans un silence de mort avant qu'Alan ne prenne la parole.

-Ca promet...

-Je te le ferai pas dire.

-William a de la chance.

-Pourquoi ca ?

-Il est tombé sur son sujet de prédilection ! Les règles il les connaît par coeur.

-Ca c'est sur !

-Comment ca ?

Ronald était largué. Normal, puisqu'il était là depuis pas longtemps. Eric se leva, se tenant droit comme un I et mit son livre sous son bras à la façon William et fit une imitation qui restera dans les annales.

-Hum, hum. Je suis William issue bureau de contrôle des shinigami envoyés en mission. Je suis froid, je n'aime personne et je suis à la limite de la prétention. Vous avez commis une faute grave Ronald Knox. Vos infractions sont intolérables: vous avez tuer des humains ne figurant pas sur la liste des morts, votre faux n'est pas homologuée, vous ne vous êtes pas présenté au stage de formation des shinigami officiels et pour finir révélation de l'identité d'une personne. Vous encourez une rétrogradation au niveau de simple étudiant et une amende plus grosse que le montant de salaire de mes heures supplémentaires NON rémunérées. Vous avez des objections ?

-William est derrière toi...

Eric se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec la personne qu'il espérait le moins voir en cet instant.

-Belle imitation Slingby. Vous savez que vous venez d'enfreindre la règle numéro trente six ?

-C'est quelle règle ?

- «Toute imitation, caricature, parodie ou insulte envers son supérieur ou son subordonné est interdite. Ci c'est le cas, le shinigami encourt une rétrogradation de deux rangs et une mise à pied de trois semaine NON rémunérées.»

-Ah... J'savais pas...

-Règle numéro vingt: «Un shinigami se doit de connaître toute les règles qui sont au nombre de quarante trois.»

-Oups...

-Mais rien que pour prouver que je ne suis pas comme vous avait l'air de le dire, je passe l'éponge et ne vous rétrograde pas. Je vous jure...

William partit en marmonnant dans sa barbe invisible tandis qu'Alan et Ronald éclatèrent de rire. Après qu'Eric ai finit de tabasser le petit malade et le grand coureur de jupon, ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Dois-je continuer ? Si vous avez des remarques ou des idées, je prend ! Reviews please X3<p> 


	2. A quoi faut il s'attendre ?

Kikou ! Un chapitre deux ca vous tente ? ^^ Bon celui-la n'est pas très marrant mais il est nécessaire pour annoncer les malheurs qui vont suivrent. Enjoy !

_-dynamic-in-red : Je t'avoue que l'imitation est la partie que j'ai le plus aimé écrire XD Quel talent ce Eric tout de même ! Au sujet de ton message, je vais la continuer en pensant à toi cette fic ! Je ferai tout pour quelle te plaise ! Merci pour tes encouragements ;)_

_-Bocchan-chan : Effectivement, c'est une très belle imitation ! Eric est imitateur en-dehors de ses heures supp NON rémunérées XD Pour ce qui est de Grell je vais voir comment je vais faire avec lui et ma petite idée (que quelquu'un m'a donné en passant) va peut-être te surprendre ! Merci pour ta review :)_

_-Hippo-kun : Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je vais tout faire pour que les élèves rigolent mais pas les profs XD Ca va être un gros délire je le sens ! Merci d'avance pour ta future fidélité :3_

_-Cielsweet and Sebastimes : Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'appeler Cielsweet-kun si ca te dérange pas, parce que ton nom à ralonge n'est pas facile à écrire XD Ne t'inquiète pas tu y arrivera à écrire une fic aussi drôle que la mienne, j'en suis sûre et certaine ;) Pour Alan, Eric et William je sais déjà à peut près ce que je vais faire mais pour Grell... Bref, ton idée m'interesse au plus haut point ! C'est vrai, un Grell qui dépasse Will dans une matière (tout le monde sachant que cela est impossible XD) c'est une raison de se suicider pour le Willy en question XD et je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Merci pour ton idée :)_

* * *

><p>Nous sommes à présent dans la chambre du transsexuel en chaleur. Celui-ci s'y était retranché après avoir quitté la bibliothèque à cause d'une certaine tête de noeuds. Il s'était affalé sur son lit et avait ouvert son livre.<p>

-«La Science des Lanternes Cinématiques est une matière de haute importance car elle apprend aux élèves ce que c'est réellement. Le professeur devra aborder les sujets suivants: qu'est ce qu'une lanterne cinématique ? De quoi est-elle constituée ? Que faut-il faire avec une lanterne cinématique ? Les dangers des lanternes cinématiques.»

TOC TOC

-_J'ai fermé la porte à clé. Qui que ce soit, il ne pourra pas entrer._

-Grell, il y a réunion avec tout le monde !

-Attends, comment t'as fait pour rentrer Will ?

-En tant que supérieur j'ai les clés des chambres de mes subordonnés. Dépêches-toi, je n'ai pas que ca à faire.

Grell suivit William jusqu'à son bureau sans oublier de mater ses fesses et prit place à côté de Ronald.

-Bien. Figurez-vous que les informations sont arrivées plus vite que prévu et qu'en plus c'est à moi de vous les donner.

-Et ?

-Eric, tais-toi.

L'appelé se tourna vers Alan qui venait de lui demander de la fermer. Celui-ci le regardait avec un regard de mort-vivant et le blond se demanda si il n'était pas malade.

-Votre classe est la E-4. Vous commencerez dans trois jours. Mon cours à lieu le lundi de 9h à 12h, celui de Grell a lieu le mardi de 14h à 17h, celui d'Eric et Alan a lieu le mercredi de 8h à 11h et celui de Ronald le vendredi de 8h à 12h. Retenez bien, je ne le vous redirai pas.

William leur donna à tous une feuille avec des noms inscrits.

-Et c'est quoi ca ?

-La liste des élèves de la classe, gros bêta !

Ronald avait dit ca en rigolant mais le gros bêta en question tiqua du sourcil et regarda William pour avoir une vraie réponse.

-C'est effectivement la liste de la classe.

Chacun se regardèrent avant de parler tous en même temps :

-Y'a que quinze élèves !

-Oui. Mais nous les avons regroupé par rapport à leur passé et leur caractère. C'est pour ca qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, les autres classes en comptant une trentaine.

Le temps que les autres analysent la phrase, Alan avait déjà compris à quoi il fallait s'attendre.

-Tu veux dire qu'on se retrouve avec la classe la plus difficile ?

C'est alors que les autres comprirent.

-Oui. Cette classe est assez...spéciale. Elle est entièrement composée d'élèves ayant redoublé à cause de leur comportement ou de nouveaux ayant fréquenté des pensionnats et autres établissements de redressement.

Eric vu rouge.

-Et on va se la coltiner combien de temps cette classe de merde ?

-Au minimum un mois, voir plus si le directeur ne trouve pas de professeurs.

-Il se peut qu'on l'ai pour l'année ?

-Oui. Sur ce, j'ai autre chose à faire. Je vous conseille de bien profiter de vos trois jours de tranquillité restant. Au fait ! Voici les dossiers des élèves et j'ai réservé une salle de réunion pour que vous puissiez les lire dans le calme et SERIEUSEMENT.

Les quatre quittèrent le bureau avec une tête d'enterrement et se rendirent dans la salle de réunion pour lire les dossiers des élèves. Alan en prit quatre, les autres en prirent trois chacun et ils commencèrent à lire.

-Écoutez ca ! «Arthur Merqua, 16ans, a redoublé pour avoir insulté les professeurs»

-C'est rien comparé au mien. «Mariana Tilliary, 17ans, a redoublé pour avoir insulté et agressé physiquement un professeur de SLC». C'est Grell qui va s'amuser !

-Attend le malade ! Ecoute ca : «Louis et Louise Passinata, jumeaux de 16ans, ont fréquenté le pensionnat de Winchester, consomment régulièrement de la drogue et de l'alcool pour arriver bourrés en classe et perturber les cours de FCS». Vous allez vous régaler toi et Eric !

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait dans cette classe lui ?

-Qui ?

-Henri Tarkan.

-Qu'est qu'il a de spécial lui ?

-Rien justement. On dirait presque Alan !

-Comment ca on dirait moi ?

-Écoutez bien. «Henri Tarkan, 16ans, élèves impliqué et très sérieux qui ne ménage pas ses efforts. De très bon résultats. N'a fréquenté aucun pensionnat et n'a pas redoublé une seule fois dans sa scolarité.» Je ne comprend pas...

-C'est vrai que c'est un peu le cheveux dans la soupe, là.

Ils reprirent leur lecture jusqu'à qu'Alan pousse un cri qui fit sursauter tout le monde:

-OUAAA !

-CA VA PAS OUI ?

-Pardon... Mais si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je rencontrerai quelqu'un comme ca, je ne l'aurai pas cru.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je lis: «Elisabeth Rabier-Marivaux, 17ans, elle est l'arrière petite fille de Pierre Carlet de Chamblain de Marivaux. Elle a redoublé sa première année après s'être laissé aller dans la prostitution.»

-C'est qui Pierre j'sais pas quoi ?

-Pierre Carlet de Chamblain de Marivaux, plus connu sous le nom de Marivaux, a écrit une quarantaine de pièce de théâtre pour la comédie française et italienne entre 1710 et 1740. Ca te dit rien Arlequin ?

-Si, mais ton Marivaux ca me dit vraiment rien.

-Comment tu sais tout ca Alan ?

-On a étudié une de ses pièce en cours de philosophie en dernière année.

-Mais je comprend pas. La nana est anglaise alors que Marivaux est français.

-J'ai entendu dire que la fille de Marivaux, Colombe, était venue vivre en Angleterre où elle a donné naissance à sa fille Marise. Cette dernière doit sans doute être la mère d'Elisabeth.

-C'est pas que c'est mortellement ennuyeux tes histoires d'écrivains mais je commence réellement à me faire chier moi.

Grell se leva et sortit de la pièce, bientôt suivi par Eric.

-Bon. Moi je vais voir William pour savoir ce que Henri fait dans cette classe. Tu viens avec moi ?

Alan fit un hochement de tête et le suivit jusqu'au bureau de William. Celui-ci leur fit signe d'entrer à travers les vitres.

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-Eh bien... C'est au sujet d'un élève qui ne devrai pas être dans cette classe.

-Qui ?

-Henri Tarkan.

-Je m'attendais à ce que vous me parliez de lui.

-Explique nous.

-Ce jeune garçon demande beaucoup d'attention. Il a perdu ses parents il y a deux ans et est très fragile psychologiquement. Il ne supporte pas les lieux où les gens sont trop nombreux et fait régulièrement des crises d'angoisse allant jusqu'à un blocage nerveux de la respiration. Il nécessite un bon encadrement de votre part. Il se met aussi à pleurer en classe ou en sort en courant sans permission. Il a déjà tenté de mettre fin à ses jours par assimilation de médicaments et n'aime pas qu'on le touche. Il n'a jamais voulut parler à qui que ce soit mais nous devinons facilement que la mort de ses parents est la cause de son comportement. Malgré ca il a toujours très bien travaillé et n'a jamais été violent avec un professeur ou un de ses camarades. Vous comprenez maintenant ?

-Oui. On fera attention à lui.

-Maintenant, si vous voulez bien partir. J'ai encore beaucoup du travail.

Alan et Ronald sortirent et se séparèrent, chacun allant feuilleter les dossiers dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Bon... C'est vraiment pas drôle mais quand on lit drogue, prostitution ou insultes on commence à voir la suite arriver, non ? Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les soumettre ! Reviews please X3<p> 


	3. Rencontre !

Voilà voilou ! Le chapitre trois !

_-NotreDame : Une nouvelle lectrice ! C'est mortel ! *sbaf* Ok, ok ! Ben en fait ca se passera pas comme ca avec Grell mais tu verra dans le chapitre cinq, car oui je l'ai déjà écrit ^^ Merci d'avoir lu ^^_

_-Hippo-kun : T'inquiète, normalement je vais éviter de les faire passer aux mains. Mais ca ma donne une idée ca *sourire à la Grell* Merci de continuer à lire ^^_

_-Miss Spock : Juste une question: ton pseudo n'aurait pas un lien avec la fic "Les Anges Pleurent" ? Ca me dit quelque chose... Sache que j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre avec Grell et qu'il est plus qu'imprégné de ton idée ! Et ben non, Will ne s'en sortira pas la tête haute mais shute... c'est un secret ^^ Ce sera dans le chapitre suivant. Mais maintenant je te laisse lire ce chapitre que tu as attendu si longtemps XD Merci de ta fidélité ^^_

_-Bocchan-chan : Mais c'est une classe de cancre ! Y'a juste le pauvre Henri qui se trouve au milieu...Oui Elisabeth Hamier-Marivaux va avoir son moment pour faire chier ses professeurs et surtout Alan... Mais ne le dis à personne ^^ Merci de lire ma fic ^^_

_-dynamic-in-red : Je partage la même envie que toi concernant Will. J'irais même en courant aux cours juste pour le voir XD. Je pense effectivement que Grell a fait partie de cette classe, je crois même que c'est certain XDD Ce que les profs vont devenir ? Tu verra à partir du chapitre suivant mais voilà un avant-goût de ce qui les attend... Merci de ta fidélité ^^_

* * *

><p>Les trois jours étaient passé plus vite que ce que pensaient les cinq shinigamis et ceux-ci avaient une tête de dépressif le jour J. La rentrée a lieu jeudi ou la classe n'a pas cours. Tous les professeurs doivent accueillir les élèves avec le plus beau sourire du monde. Facile à dire mais pas facile à faire sur le moment. En effet, les élèves, après avoir regardé sur un tableau dans quelle salle ils étaient, s'étaient rué en courant et hurlant devant celle-ci. Nos shinigamis les attendaient devant la porte et prirent peur en voyant le troupeau de quinze élèves arriver comme des éléphants chargeant. Il fallu dix minutes pour les calmer, dix minutes pour arriver à faire un rang correct et dix minutes pour les faire rentrer et prendre place dans la salle. Ils étaient à présent calmes dans la mesure du possible et les futurs profs attendaient leur attention, debouts devant le tableau. Quand la paix s'installa dans la pièce, une voix s'éleva du fond :<p>

-Tu comptes nous parler quand, le coincé ?

William tiqua du sourcil gauche tandis qu'Eric cacha un rire qui venait du coeur. Le coincé en question ne s'énerva pas pour autant et parla le plus normalement du monde.

-Je sais que c'est dur d'attendre mais si vous faisiez le calme un peu plus rapidement le temps d'attente serai un peu moins long. Maintenant, celui qui m'a insulté de «coincé» est prié de se dénoncer si la classe ne veut pas une punition le premier jour.

Plus personne ne parlait et au moment ou Grell allait s'énerver, on toqua à la porte.

-Entrez.

Un élève brun apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, accompagné par un adulte. Ce dernier prit la parole.

-Quelqu'un a eu la bonne idée de cacher les tableaux avec les listes de classe, donc ce petit était perdu n'ayant pas vu dans quelle salle il était.

Alan voulut lui mettre la main sur l'épaule mais le jeune garçon recula. Il lui demanda d'aller s'installer. L'élève alla s'assoire sous les rires méprisant de ses camarades.

-SILENCE !

Tous les élèves regardèrent Grell avec un regard plus qu'assassin. Alan prit la parole pour éviter que quelque chose ne dégénère.

-S'il vous plaît, restons calme. Nous devons partir sur de bonnes bases si vous voulez que l'année soit agréable. Nous allons faire l'appel, nous vous donnerons certaines informations puis vous pourrez partir. Plus vous serai attentifs, plus vite vous pourrez partir. Pour l'appel je vous prierai de répondre «présent».

Eric prit la feuille avec les noms.

-Arthur ?

-Là.

-On a dit qu'il fallait dire «présent» !

-On s'en fout, l'important c'est que je sois là.

-Ah... Helene ?

-Oui.

-Edward ?

-Là.

-Henri ?

-Présent.

-John

-Yep !

-Natacha ?

-Ici.

-Anne ?

-...

-Anne n'est pas là ?

-Si elle répond pas c'est quelle est pas là !

-Antoine ?

-Hum.

-François ?

-Ouais.

-Thomas ?

-Là.

-Elisabeth ?

-Je vous demanderai de m'appeler Mlle Hamier-Marivaux !

-Charlotte ?

-Présente.

-Louis et Louise ?

-On est là.

-Mariana ?

-Va te faire foutre, connard !

-Je te demande pardon ? Tu t'excuses s'il te plaît ?

-Non, j'ai dis que tu devais aller te faire mettre !

Eric posa la feuille sur le bureau et s'avança devant la jeune fille.

-Alors écoute ! Ici c'est pas toi qui va faire la lois, ok ? T'es une élève et que ca te plaise ou non, tu dois le respect aux professeurs.

Après qu'Eric soit revenu au niveau du bureau, William prit la parole.

-Durant une période indéfinie, je serai votre professeur principal. Je m'appelle William et je vous ferai les cours sur les Règles et les Principes en salle 103. Alan Humphries sera votre professeur pour les cours sur la Faux et le Corps du Shinigami avec Eric Slingby en salle 142. Grell Sutcliff est votre professeur de Science des Lanterne Cinématique en salle 217 et Ronald Knox votre professeur pour la pratique, que vous n'aurez pas demain car les cours ne sont pas maintenus dans la semaine de la rentrée. Vous connaissez déjà votre emploi du temps.

-C'est quoi votre surnom monsieur Humphries ?

-Je n'en n'ai pas, pourquoi Elisabeth ?

-Pour rien. Mais croyez-moi, je vais vous en trouver un pas mal !

Alan s'inquiéta intérieurement mais Eric profita de la situation.

-Alan n'a pas de surnom mais Grell si. On l'appel la folle en rouge ou le transsexuel en chaleur.

La classe éclata de rire pendant que Grell sortait de la pièce, rouge de honte.

-Vous pouvez partir.

Les élèves sortirent de la pièce dans un vacarme énorme mais l'un d'eux resta et s'avança vers les professeurs. William l'interrogea du regard.

-Je voulais m'excuser de mon retard tout à l'heure et...

Il se tourna vers Alan.

-... aussi m'excuser auprès de vous. Ne le prenez pas mal mais je n'aime pas qu'on me touche si il n'y a pas de raison particulière ou importante.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Henri.

Alan lui sourit et Henri quitta la pièce. Une fois seuls, ils se regardèrent tous.

-Ca va être épuisant, je le sens...

Ronald était découragé au possible et limite sur le point d'avoir envie de partir en courant.

-Y'en a deux qui on dit «présent», c'est déjà ca.

Tout le monde était d'accord : ca n'allait pas être du gâteau. Mais on va quand même faire un récapitulatif : William est un coincé, Eric devrai aller se faire mettre, Alan va devoir endosser un surnom et Grell s'est tapé la honte de sa vie. Seul Ronald avait été épargné, ce qui veut dire que si tu veux être tranquille tu ferme ta bouche et c'est tout... Ca va être dur pour faire les cours ça !

Ronald se laissa tomber sur une des chaise avant de demander :

-Il est neuf le matériel ?

-Oui. Il est arrivé de France avant-hier, pourquoi ?

-Vous vous souvenez qui était à cette place ?

-Je crois que c'était John.

Ronald étouffa un rire ce qui fit venir tout le monde autour de la table sauf William.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Une gravure ?

Chacun regarda William avant d'éclater d'un rire qui voulait rien dire de bon. Le sujet des rires s'avança et poussa tout le monde afin de lire ce qui était marqué au stylo sur la table.

-«William... Vous avez envahi mon coeur et je ne sais comment je pourrais me concentrer sur vos cours plutôt que sur vos fesses. Je pensais que c'était impossible d'avoir un cul pareil mais là je suis comblé par la vue de votre derrière. J'aimerai que vous me regardiez car je vous aime monsieur Spears. Je sens que lundi une partie de mon corps va s'exprimer. Pas à cause de vos fesses mais à cause de votre regard et de votre voix, l'un aussi froid que l'autre. Que ne ferais-je pas pour me retrouver sous vous, soumis à vos pulsions et hurlant mon amour pour vous. Si vous saviez...»

William était devenu bleu au fur et à mesure qu'il avait lut.

-T'es sûr que c'était John ? Ce n'était pas Mariana ou Charlotte ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment le contenu qui embêtait réellement William mais le fait que ce soit un garçon qui l'ai écrit...

-Tu devrai aller voir le directeur.

-NON ! Je... Je vais me débrouiller...

William n'avait plus du tout envie d'aller leur faire classe lundi, allez savoir pourquoi.

-Effacez ca avant que Grell ou quelqu'un d'autre ne le voit.

Et il partit avec une tête dans le style «shocking». La semaine promettait d'être laborieuse...

* * *

><p>Alors ? C'est comment ? Ca promet n'est ce pas ? XD Une petite review svp ? *yeux de biche*<p> 


	4. William mode professeur !

Un petit chapitre en plus ?

_-Darkness-Lorelei31: Une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci de te joindre à nous ^^ C'est vrai que je me suis amusé à écrire la gravure tout en imaginant la tête à Will XD Et si j'ai bien compris tu me demandes de continuer à te donner des crises cardiaques ? J'ai pas envie de commettre un meurtre XD mais je vais continuer ^^_

_-Hippo-kun : Tiens la voilà la suite ;) Pour ce qui est des chatiments corporels, j'ai une petite idée la-dessus... Rien de bien méchant XD Mais ca ne concerne pas Will. Merci de ta fidélité !_

_-dynamic-in-red: Ben en fait y'aura pas de mort avec Grell... Je sais ca surprend XD Eric n'est pas un salaud, c'est juste une vengeance ! Et puis pense à ce que Grell doit lui faire subir tout les jours, le pauvre ! Ca doit pas être facile de vivre avec un collègue pareil XD J'avoue que j'adoooorerai avoir Grell en prof ! Will aussi ! Merci pour ta review ^^_

* * *

><p>Lundi matin... William se tenait devant la salle 103 sans avoir envie pour autant d'y entrer. Il se tenta même de reculer et de partir comme si de rien était. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Ronald qui arrivait vers lui.<p>

-Je ne fais que passer. Et bon courage au passage.

Trop tard pour partir... William entra donc dans la salle et se prit une brosse de tableau à craie sur la tête. Celle-ci n'avait pas été placé sur la porte mais avait bien été lancé sur la cible verrouillée. Heureusement la brosse était neuve et n'était donc pas sale. Il se recoiffa et ne fit pas attention au lancé de stylos qui le visait.

-Pourquoi on commence la semaine avec le coincé ?

William regarda la salle dans son entier et trouva celui qui l'avait insulté de «coincé» jeudi et aujourd'hui.

-Thomas ! Tu me fera un récapitulatif de ce nous dirons aujourd'hui que tu fera passer demain à Grell. Non. Tu le donnera à Eric mercredi.

-Mais j'ai rien fait !

-Ca va faire deux fois que tu m'insulte de «coincé» et ne dis pas que ce n'est pas toi parce qu'un élève qui se cache sous sa table pour faire croire qu'il n'est pas là ca se remarque facilement. De plus ta voix est reconnaissable. Répond moi encore une fois et c'est deux heures de retenue que je te mets.

William parcourra les élèves des yeux pour voir si quelqu'un était absent et son regard s'arrêta sur John au premier rang. Il avait les jambes écartées vers lui et suçait son doigt de façon très suggestive. William se rappela le mot sur la table et se retourna en vitesse vers le tableau pour écrire quelque chose.

-C'est quoi se délire ?

-Ce délire, comme tu le dis Helene, c'est un tableau dans lequel je mettrais des croix en face de vos noms à chaque fois que vous troublerez le cours. Au bout de trois croix vous avez une heure de retenue.

-C'est rien ca ! On vous fait chier deux fois et on s'arrête ! Il est débile votre truc !

-Merci de me le faire remarquer. Tu as déjà une croix et celle-ci est cumulable sur les autres cours. Comme ca vous ne me ferais «chier» que deux fois dans l'ensemble des cours.

Tout les élèves se mirent à protester et William s'assit pour attendre le silence. Une fois celui-ci présent, il prit la parole.

-Quelles règles ou principes vous connaissez déjà ?

-Porter des vêtements appropriés.

-Oui. Mais lever la main avant de parler est un principe que tu n'as pas l'air de connaître par contre. Et toi John, tu connais une règle ou un principe ?

L'appelé regardait William avec des yeux de biche et prit une voix plus que sensuelle pour lui répondre tout en se léchant les lèvres :

-Non... Et vous ?

-Je les connais toutes, sinon je ne serais pas votre professeur. Et veux tu bien arrêter ce cirque ?

-Mais quel cirque ? Je n'ai rien fait de perturbant pour le cours...

William renonça et se dit que trois heures avec eux serait une vraie torture mentale. Enfin... Ca peut pas être pire qu'avec Grell quand même. Au même moment la classe bouge dans tout les sens et personne ne fait attention à William sauf John qui le regarde toujours bizarrement.

-Bon. Puisque vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir vous intéresser au cours, nous allons parler de vous pendant les deux heures restantes. Quelqu'un veut commencer ?

-Moi !

-Bien, vas-y Natacha.

-Pour commencer je vous aime pas, ensuite je vous déteste et pour finir je vous hais. C'est bon comme ca ?

-Je savais déjà ce que tu viens de dire. Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il quelque chose de plus intéressant à dire ?

-Moi. J'avais un chien et je l'ai tué en le mettant dans la machine à laver en pensant que ca le laverai plus vite. Vous coulez savoir comment il s'appelait ?

-Au point ou on en est...

-Il s'appelait William.

Un fou rire prit la classe et William retourna s'asseoir.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose de vrai à dire sur lui ?

-Quand j'étais petite je faisais pipi au lit.

William était sur le bord de la crise de nerfs quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

-Vous êtes avec la classe E-4 ? On vous attend pour la photo de classe.

William remercia Dieux pour lequel il n'était pas sensé prendre partit et emmena la classe jusqu'à une grande salle où était disposé des chaises et des tables.

-Bon. Arthur, Edward, Antoine, François et Thomas vous allez derrière les chaises. Helene, Elisabeth, Mariana, Charlotte et Anne vous allez vous asseoir sur les chaises. Le reste vous allez vous asseoir devant les chaises.

La photographe s'apprêta à prendre la photo mais elle regarda William.

-Vous n'allez pas avec eux ?

-Non. De toute façon je ne suis qu'un professeur remplaçant.

Les élèves se regardèrent avant que Louis prenne la parole :

-Laissez tomber Madame ! C'est un coincé !

William tiqua et la photographe eu un fou rire.

-Quand nous serons revenu dans la salle, tu te placera au premier rang Louis. C'est clair ?

Pour réponse il eu une langue tiré et un doigt d'honneur. La photographe s'arrêta de rire net, prostrée parce qu'elle venait de voir et prit la photo très vite.

-Ils sont tous comme ca ?

-Oui. C'est une classe à difficultés...

-Bon courage alors.

Elle avait presque pitié de William. Ce dernier retourna à la salle 103 avec la classe et attrapa Louis par le bras avant de l'asseoir de force devant lui. En retournant devant le tableau il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa liste de classe là où il avait fait la photo.

-Henri. Tu veux bien venir là, s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune garçon se leva et le rejoignit.

-Tu me marques les noms de tout ceux qui feront du bruit.

Il lui mit une craie dans la main et sortit de la pièce. Henri se retrouva seul devant les quatorze élèves qui se mirent à l'insulter et lui lancer des objets dessus. Pendant ce temps William récupéra sa liste et se remit en route vers la salle. Arrivé devant, la porte s'ouvra en vrac et Henri en sortit en pleur et lui rentra dedans avant de tomber. William essaya de l'aider à se lever mais il partit en courant et hurlant. Il entra dans la salle et vit des ciseaux un peu partout par terre. Il lança un regard assassin à l'ensemble des élèves qui s'étaient tut avant de prendre son portable et d'appeler le secrétariat scolaire.

-J'ai un élèves qui vient de s'enfuir complètement traumatisé. Fermez toutes les issues et bloquez les escaliers tant que je ne l'ai pas retrouvé.

Il regarda l'heure et vu qu'il était déjà midi.

-J'espère que vous êtes contents ! Vous resterez dans cette pièce tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé Henri ! Que ca vous plaise ou non !

Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, il sentit quelque chose tirer sa manche. Il vit que c'était Charlotte.

-Je veux vous aider à le retrouver !

-Non. Va t'asseoir.

Il sortit de la pièce et alla retrouver des shinigamis qui avaient été regroupé pour retrouver Henri. Ils firent des groupes de deux et se séparèrent. William marchait dans les couloirs quand il entendit des reniflements. Il entra dans la pièce d'où venaient les bruits et vit le garçonnet caché derrière des cartons. Il s'approcha doucement afin de ne pas l'effrayer et le prit dans ses bras puis il l'emmena à l'infirmerie pour faire soigner ses coupures. Puis Henri repartit seul à sa chambre tandis que William retournait dans la salle de classe. Une fois devant les élèves, il s'assit au bureau et prit un ton plus que froid.

-Qui a commencé ou a eu cette idée ?

Mais le silence régnait dans la salle.

-Je vois que vous aimez parler que quand ca vous arrange. Alors je vais faire quelque chose qui peux arranger l'un d'entre vous. Celui qui dénoncera la personne responsable sera dispensé de cours pendant une semaine entière.

Une élève leva le doigt et William l'interrogea du regard.

-C'est Antoine, monsieur. Il a commencé puis il a entraîné tout le monde.

La vue déconfite du garçon lui fit savoir que c'était la vérité.

-Tu aura quatre heures de retenue et un rapport de comportement.

-Et pour moi, monsieur ?

-Tu aura cours comme d'habitude.

-Mais ! Vous avez dit que...

-Vous apprendrez à vos dépends que les professeurs savent aussi mentir et manipuler. De plus tu as aussi lancer tes ciseaux, car il me semble que tu m'as dit qu'il avait entraîné tout le monde donc toi comprise. Pour finir je te dirais simplement que dénoncer ses camarades est contraire aux principes d'un shinigami digne de ce nom. Tu ne devrais même pas être là, Helene. Maintenant que tout le monde parte.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier deux fois et partirent en courant, Helene n'oubliant pas de faire un bras d'honneur à William. Ce dernier s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et ferma les yeux. Alors qu'il ressassait les éléments de la journée, il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Il se retourna et vit John dont le visage était un peu trop près du sien à son goût.

-Vous êtes _tendu_ monsieur. Que diriez-vous d'un massage pour vous relaxer ?

Tout ca était dit sur un ton mielleux et John avait bien insisté sur le mot tendu dans sa phrase. William ne fit pas attention au sous-entendu et se leva, obligeant l'élève à s'écarter par la même occasion.

-La classe est finie.

-Mais je veux rester avec vous.

-Moi non. Tu me verra lundi prochain.

William sortit de la pièce et attendu que John fasse de même puis ferma la porte à clé avant de partir vers la cantine où Ronald, Eric et Alan l'attendaient pour savoir comment ca s'était passé. Arrivé là-bas il s'installa à côté de Ronald et raconta tout dans les moindres détails, faisant blêmir les autres qui commençaient à réellement s'inquiéter. Le soir venu, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver le sommeil mais sa nuit fut troublée par des rêves peu catholique le mettant en scène avec un certain élève de la classe.

* * *

><p>Voila ! Encore un chapitre de posté ! Ca m'érrite une petite review non ? *chibi eyes* J'accepte aussi les critiques qui me permettront de m'améliorer !<p> 


	5. Grell mode professeur !

Hey ! Konnichiwa ! Guten tag ! Et autres bonjours dans des langues incompréhensibles... XD Je vous propose dès maintenant le chapitre cinq en exclusivité que je dédie à Miss Spock (Cielsweet and Sebastimes) parce qu'elle m'a carrément tracé les lignes, j'avais plus qu'à écrire XD. Enjoy !

_-Miss Spock: Moi aussi j'ai des problèmes pour poster les reviews... Bienvenue au club ! Eh bien oui, Will est un homme comme les autres ! Mais je pense pas qu'il puisse tomber amoureux comme ca... Pour ce qui est des répliques de Will et du comportement des élèves, je fais exprès d'exagerer parce que sinon ca enlève tout son sens à la fic et elle sera moins drôle. Pour la photo de classe, j'ai pensé qu'il serai bien de la faire avec Will donc je l'ai faite maintenant avant que j'oublie ^^ (moi je l'ai faite en début d'année, na ! XD) T'inquiète pour ce qui est de spécifique aux shinigamis, je l'ai prévu pour la pratique avec Ronald, mais pour le moment je reste dans quelque chose d'habituel. T'as beaucoup d'idées dis moi ! Que dirais-tu de m'envoyer des messages dans ma PM si tu as d'autres idées ? Comme ca je regarde et j'écris en étant inspirée ! Merci de ta fidélité ^^_

__-Bocchan-chan: J'aime mon vocabulaire XDD Si ca c'est pas une déclaration alors je sais plus quoi faire XD J'avoue qu'imaginer la tête à Willy dans ce genre de situation à laquelle il ne doit pas être souvent confronter, c'est plus que déléctable et jouissif ! J'aime martiriser mes persos favoris, me demandes pas pourquoi XD C'est vrai qu'il en excite beaucoup, bien que certains n'osent lui dire de peur de se retrouver avec une faux entre les deux yeux ! Merci d'avoir lu ^^__

__-Darkness-Lorelei31: Ben écoute, je ferai pareil XD Mais imagine un peu, c'est à peu près la classe que j'ai eu cette année et je suis bien contente de ne plus la revoir ! Ca m'a inspiré XD Mais moi perso j'irais pas en Chine, j'irais au Japon pour manger des sushi ^^ Merci pour ta review qui m'a bien fait rire XD__

____-NotreDame: Oui... Pauvre petit Willy tout triste... XD Ben t'as tout faux ! Y'aura pas de lanterne pornomatique XD (T'as vu le mélange ? Cinématique et Pornografique ensemble XDD Ca colle plutôt bien ^^) En fait ils seront doux comme des agneaux ^^ Merci d'avoir lu ^^____

* * *

><p>Mardi, midi-trente. Un truc rouge au nom adorable de Grell se promenait dans les couloirs et se dirigeait vers la cantine car son ventre s'était manifesté. Cette magnifique créature... Attends ! Qu'est ce que je viens d'écrire là ? Je reprend... Cette chose déambulait gaiement jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre une porte qu'elle ouvrit. Quand il entra le silence se fit dans la cantine. Personne n'aime Grell. Personne sauf l'idiot qui l'appela pour qu'il s'assoit à côté de lui. Et pour bien le lui faire remarquer, son voisin d'en face lui tira un coup de pied dans la jambe et un regard plus noir que sa propre veste. Mais Ronald c'est Ronald et ca se change pas... Un Eric non plus ca se change pas... Enfin... Grell alla s'asseoir à côté du roux et regarda William en face de lui, Alan n'étant pas venu. Mais quelque chose clochait sur lui: ses cernes sous les yeux, ses cheveux en bataille pourtant coiffés au millimètre près d'habitude et ses soupirs fréquents. Ronald se pencha vers Grell.<p>

-Si William a finit comme ca, j'imagine comment tu seras demain.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas oublié que tu fais cours aujourd'hui j'espère ?

Une ampoule s'illumina au-dessus de la tête de Grell.

-Heureusement que tu me le rappel !

-...

On ne change pas Grell non plus... Ce dernier mangea en quatrième vitesse et courut se préparer pour sa première leçon. A 14h il était devant la salle 217 et attendait les élèves. Ces derniers arrivèrent avec dix minutes de retard et rentrèrent encore plus bruyamment que la veille. Alors que Grell voulait rentrer Louise l'en empêcha et il vit Louis se mettre devant le tableau et s'éclaircir la gorge.

-Chers camarades ! Aujourd'hui nous avons cours avec la folle en rouge ! Veuillez applaudir bien fort le transsexuel en chaleur !

Louise lâcha Grell qui rentra dans la classe comme une furie et commença à courir après Louis qui alla s'asseoir à vitesse grand V.

-Bah je vois que vous êtes des rigolos ! Alors on va faire un marché parce que j'ai pas envie de finir comme Will moi ! Ca n'irait pas avec mon beau visage !

-Beurk tu veux dire !

-QUI A DIT CA ?

-Et regardez ! La chose rouge voit rouge !

Un rire général prit la classe. Grell s'avança vers Mariana au premier rang.

-Ca te dirais de te venger d'Eric Slingby, ton professeur de Faux et Corps du Shinigami ?

La jeune fille qui avait dit à Eric d'aller se faire mettre quelques jours plus tôt s'était fait remettre à sa place et ca ne lui avait pas plut. Elle se leva et demanda le silence qui s'installa tout de suite.

-Vous avez quelque chose à nous proposer ?

-Et bien oui ! Je connais beauuuuuuucoup de choses qui pourrait mettre très mal à l'aise ce cher Eric !

-Et qu'est ce que vous voulez en échange ?

-Le silence, l'écoute et la participation sérieuse pendant les deux heures et demi de cours restantes.

-Et pourquoi on ferait ca ? Vous nous mentez comme Spears l'a fait hier.

-Tu m'as écouté ? J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas finir comme lui ! Et puis c'est grâce à ce cher Eric que vous m'appelez la folle en rouge et le transsexuel en chaleur, non ? Alors j'ai une revanche à prendre ! Croyez-moi, ca en vaut la peine. J'ai des ragots croustillant à souhait !

Les élèves formèrent un rond sauf Henri qui resta à sa place. Grell le remarqua et le reconnu grâce à la description que William lui en avait fait la veille. Il dirigea de nouveau son attention sur le reste des adolescents. L'un d'eux s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main.

-C'est d'accord. Mais sachez que si vous nous mentez vous en sentirez les conséquences !

-Je n'ai pas de raisons de mentir.

En disant ca, Grell sera la main qui lui était proposée. Les élèves se réinstallèrent et restèrent dans le calme. Grell s'assit sur son bureau et croisa les jambes.

-Que savez-vous sur les lanternes cinématiques ?

Edward leva la main.

-C'est un film de notre vie qui se déroule quand nous sommes sur le point de mourir.

-Bien. C'est en effet un film qui retrace la vie des individus. Qui sait à quoi ce film nous sert ? Anne ?

-Le shinigami s'en sert pour savoir si la personne mérite de vivre ou si elle doit mourir.

-Très bien ! Vous en savez des choses. Quelqu'un sait autre chose ?

-Moi !

-Vas-y Arthur.

-La lanterne cinématique n'est pas visible par son propriétaire tant qu'il est vivant.

-Bien. Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas. Pourquoi ?

-Simplement parce que si la personne revoit son passé, ca peut influencer son avenir.

Les élèves se regardèrent, signifiant à Grell qu'ils n'avaient pas compris.

-Vous n'êtes pas très fute-fute vous. Par exemple, prenons un homme qui a vue son enfant se faire tuer devant ses yeux. Imaginons qu'il à renoncer à se venger au bout de quelques temps. Si il voit sa lanterne cinématique, donc le meurtre de son gosse, il aura de nouveau envie de se venger. Ca changera son futur. Vous comprenez ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Si vous me promettez d'être calmes et disciplinés, je vous laisse sortir dans le couloir pour faire une pause.

La classe sortit en silence pour le plus grand étonnement de Grell. Mais Henri était resté à son bureau.

-Tu ne veux pas sortir ?

-Vous êtes manipulateur et incroyable en même temps.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Arriver à garder cette classe calme pendant plus de deux heures c'est chose impossible mais vous l'avez fait. Bien sûr sans votre chantage ca serait autre chose mais quand même...

Grell ne trouva rien à dire. Il mit une feuille de papier sur chaque bureau puis demanda aux élèves de rentrer dans le calme.

-Il nous reste une heure. Maintenant passons à un sujet un peu plus dur: les dangers des lanternes cinématiques.

Chacun voulait parler mais Grell mit son doigt devant sa bouche, leur faisant comprendre qu'ils devaient se taire.

-Je vous ais distribué des feuilles. Vous marquerez votre nom, votre prénom, vos loisirs pour que je puisse vous cerner un peu mieux puis vous répondrez à la question suivante : quels sont les dangers des lanternes cinématiques ?

-Monsieur !

-Mademoiselle je te prie !

-...

-Quoi ?

-Si on ne sait rien ?

-Tu sais pas comment tu t'appelle ? Fais moi rire !

-Non. Pour la question. Si on ne connaît rien sur les dangers ?

-Bah, c'est pas grave. C'est pas un contrôle. C'est juste pour que je sache ce que vous savez et si tu sais rien tu marques rien. Vous avez vingt minutes.

-Je croyais que c'était pas un contrôle ?

-C'est pas un contrôle mais si tu continue ca en sera un ! Il te faut pas une heure pour écrire ton nom et ce que tu aimes faire ?

-Non...

-Alors écris !

Les vingt minutes passèrent en silence et chacun attendait que Grell ramasse les papiers. Ce dernier, voyant que les élèves avaient finit, se leva et alla ramasser les feuilles qu'il regarda vite.

-Tu aimes le rouge François ? On va bien s'entendre.

Le sourire carnassier de Grell fit reculer le garçon sur sa chaise.

-Je suppose que vous attendez tous votre récompense pour votre très bon comportement ?

Les élèves se levèrent d'un coup et se mirent en rond autour de Grell comme dans un camp de scoot.

-D'abords, je tiens à vous dire que je vous révélerais pas tout aujourd'hui. Il faut bien que vous soyez sage mardi prochain, non ?

-Vous avez intérêts à nous donner un bon tuyau !

-Du calme, du calme. Vous voulez frapper en douceur ou directement là où ca fait mal ?

-Là où ca fait mal !

-Alors le seul moyen de lui faire réellement mal c'est de s'en prendre à ce qui lui est le plus cher.

-Et ?

Ils étaient tout ouïe.

-Il faut que vous vous en preniez à votre deuxième professeur de FCS.

-Monsieur Humphries ? Mais il à l'air gentil. On peut pas lui faire de mal !

-Qui a dit que vous deviez lui faire du mal ? Jouez sur la relation qu'il entretiennent ! Ils sont toujours collés ensembles ces deux la. Rien de mieux que de mettre mal à l'aise en jouant avec les sentiments d'Eric. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez je connais son petit surnom.

-C'est quoi ?

La question avait été hurlée.

-C'est tête de noeud !

Grell se retourna pour voir l'heure et vit qu'il restait dix minutes.

-Vous avez été adorables ! Du coup je vous libère maintenant. Toujours en silence, ils n'ont pas finit dans la salle voisine.

La classe se vida dans le calme, les élèves étant contents de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Grell rassembla ses affaires et retourna dans sa chambre pour attendre l'heure d'aller dîner. Quand celle-ci sonna il se précipita au réfectoire. Au moment où il entra, William l'agrippa par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon Willy !

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Quoi ?

-La classe ! Tu leur as pas fait cours ?

-Si pourquoi ?

-Le professeur dans la salle à côté n'a entendu aucun bruit, aucun hurlement !

-C'est normal. Je vois pas ce que tu leur a fait, mais ils ont été doux comme des agneaux avec moi.

Grell voyait enfin un moyen de prouver à William qu'il pouvait être meilleurs que lui dans un domaine. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de son collègue et partit s'asseoir à côté d'Alan. William vint les rejoindre à côté d'Eric. Ils mangeaient tranquillement et au même moment trois élèves de la classe passèrent à côté d'eux et firent coucou à Grell qui leur rendit. En voyant ca William faillit s'étouffer avec sa fourchette. En partant, les élèves eurent un fou rire en regardant Eric qui voyait le coup venir gros comme une maison. Si il lui arrivait un truc demain, il prendrai Grell pour responsable. Ils se séparèrent après avoir finit leur repas. Eric et Alan se couchèrent avec un stresse énorme. Qui sait ce qui les attend maintenant...

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Encore un chapitre de fait ! ^^ Une petite review ? *chibi eyes*<p>

ps: Je sais que c'est pas bien de faire de la pub mais je vous conseil fortement de lire "Le petit shinigami rouge" d'Hippo-kun. C'est de la bombe ! XD


	6. Eric et Alan mode professeur !

Ouais ! Un autre chapitre pour le bonheur (ou le déséspoire XD) de chacun ! Tout le monde part en vacances sauf moi alors je continue !

_-Bocchan-chan: Oui... Grell fait assez peur quand on y pense... Grell est con ! Ou conne ? J'sais pas... Mais on l'aime comme ca ! Quand il prend de très gros risques XD Faut être un peu bé-bête pour approcher un démon XD Pendu ? C'est quoi ca ? Faudra que tu m'explique pourquoi tu as marqué ca sinon ca va me torturer l'esprit XD Oui ! Je suis une vilaine auteur et pour te le prouver y'a des choses assez explicites dans ce chapitres ! Merci de ta fidélité :)_

_-Darkness-Lorelei31: Oui ! J'ai déraillé sur les premières phrases XD On va dire que j'étais d'humeur très joyeuse quand j'ai écris ce chapitre... XD Effectivement Eric et Alan vont passer une salle journée, mwahahaha ! *SBAF* Pardon... C'est pas pareil la Chine et le Japon ! En Chine tu manges des sauterelles grillées et au Japon tu manges de bons sushis ! Miam ! Merci d'avoir lu :)_

___-Hippo-kun: Voilà pour ton plus grand bonheur Eric et Alan qui font cours, et c'est pas très jolie... voir même pas du tout... XD C'est pas grave pour la reviews :) Merci de ta fidélité !___

___-dynamic-in-red: Mais non je t'en veux pas pour la review, chi'tite nouille ! XD Grell a éffectivement le même âge mental que ses élèves et ca tout le monde peut le prouver ! Hé è.é ne dis pas de mal de mon Ericounet adoré ! XDDDD Oui... C'est à envisager... La mort de John... J'vais réfléchir XD Juste pour te dire que c'est aussi MON WILL ! XDDDDD *se roule par terre de rire* Oui Grell est bien la seule personne autorisé à penetrer dans un perimétre précis autour de William. Y'a Ronald aussi... mais c'est pas le plus important ! J'éspere que tu passes de bonne vacances ^^ Merci de ta fidélité :)___

______-TP : Merci ! D'un autre côté si elles sont pas drôles mes fics, j'ai plus qu'à aller me coucher XD C'est un peu le but. Et voilà la suite ! ^^ (Au fait ! carresserais-je un jour l'éspoir de savoir ce que veut dire TP ? "Travaux Pratiques" peut-être ? XD)______

* * *

><p>Le réveil d'Alan sonna 7h mais son propriétaire n'avait pas envie de se lever. Mais une certaine personne entra dans sa chambre et le souleva pour le mettre sur ses pieds contre son grès. Après s'être battu pour faire ouvrir les yeux à son camarade, Eric se trouvait devant la salle 142 avec un Alan à moitié endormit et à moitié apeuré parce qui pourrait lui arriver avec la classe. Cette dernière arriva à l'heure et entra comme d'habitude dans un brouhaha impossible. A peine Eric passa la porte derrière Alan qu'il entendu des rires moqueurs.<p>

-Si c'est pas ma tête de noeuds préférée ?

Les rires redoublèrent tandis que le blond mit une note dans le coin de sa tête «faire passer un sale quart d'heure à Grell». Quand il se retourna il vit que son collègue se retenait de rire aussi.

-Au fait monsieur Humphries ! Je vous ais trouvé votre surnom !

-Ah... ah bon ?

Alan se demandai comment tout ca aller finir.

-Maintenant je vous appellerai «p'tit nounours» parce que vous avez une petite bouille trop mignonne.

Sur le coup Alan s'attendait à quelque chose d'un peu plus méchant alors il ne dit rien. Mais Eric n'était pas de cet avis, après tout Alan était son nounours à lui et à personne d'autre.

-Tu apprendras le respect ! C'est pas «p'tit nounours» mais Monsieur, ok ?

-Non. Pas ok !

-Allons, calmez-vous ! C'est pas grave, elle peut m'appeler comme ca.

Le blond se retourna et regarda son ami avec des yeux exorbités. Le brun recula, ce qui fit rire la classe. Eric se retourna de nouveau vers la classe et la parcourra du regard. Il pointa Thomas du doigt.

-Tu as un compte rendu de cours de «Règles et Principes » à me rendre.

-Je vous le donnerai plus tard.

-Non, tu me le passes maintenant.

-J'ais dit plus tard.

-Si tu ne me le donne pas maintenant, non seulement je ne le prendrai pas plus tard, mais en plus je te colle trois heures avec un rapport de comportement.

Thomas sortit une pochette de son sac, et la lança sur Eric qui péta un câble. Il se dirigea vers l'enfant, l'attrapa par l'oreille pour le lever de force et prit un ton menaçant.

-Ou est-ce que tu as vu que tu me lançait tes affaires dessus ? Tu vas comprendre ton erreur !

Alan commença à paniquer. Et pour cause quand son aîné s'énerve il s'emporte vite et facilement. Le garçon se débattait pour sortir de l'emprise de son professeur mais celui-ci serra encore plus sa prise sur l'oreille.

-Lâches-moi sale con !

La barrière mentale du blond céda et ce dernier leva la main dans l'intention de gifler l'adolescent. Alan se jeta sur lui mais Eric ne lâcha pas l'enfant pour autant. Le brun retenait son bras du mieux qu'il pouvait mais son aîné était plus fort que lui.

-Eric ! Calme-toi !

L'adulte ne raisonnait plus que par son envie de remettre le gosse à sa place.

-ERIC !

Tout en hurlant son nom Alan mit une claque à Eric qui se calma sur le coup. Quand il reprit ses esprits il lâcha l'enfant et recula, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire. Si le brun ne l'avait pas arrêté il aurait envoyé l'adolescent à l'infirmerie. Alan tourna son attention sur Thomas.

-Ca va ?

-J'ai faillit me faire tabasser et vous me demandez si ca va ? Vous êtes bête ou quoi ?

-Ca ne se reproduira plus... Vas t'asseoir s'il te plaît.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois mais au lieu de s'asseoir il prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle en hurlant qu'il ne reviendrait plus aux cours de FCS. Le brun se tourna vers son collègue qui était encore énervé par l'attitude de l'enfant.

-Vas te calmer dehors.

-Mais !

-Sors d'ici. Tu reviendras quand tu seras calme et posé.

Le blond ne protesta pas plus et sortit avant de se laisser glisser par terre. Dans la pièce les élèves criaient leur indignation.

-Écoutez. Le respect doit avoir lieu dans les deux sens. Certes il n'aurait pas dut s'emporter comme ca, mais cela n'aurait pas eu lieu si il n'avait rien reçut. Respectez-nous et nous vous respecterons. Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous comporter comme ca avec vous à part pour répondre à votre comportement.

-C'est un p'tit nounours qui nous fait la morale !

La classe éclata de rire mais les élèves arrêtèrent de rire quand Eric entra dans la salle. Pour installer son autorité, et surtout pour ne plus s'énerver, il décida de commencer ce pourquoi il était là.

-L'un d'entre vous sait-il de quoi sont constituées nos faux ?

Tout en disant cela, Eric brandissait sa scie et la reposait sur son épaule. Alan fut surpris par le changement radical de son camarade et à la surprise de ce dernier un élève leva le doigt.

-Oui ?

-Elles sont faites d'un alliage spécial de diffèrent métaux leur procurant de nombreuses qualités.

-Et lesquelles ?

Un autre élèves leva le doigt.

-Elles sont légères, très maniables et ont peut les forger en n'importe quel forme.

-Elles ne sont pas toute maniables facilement. Ron... Monsieur Knox à une tondeuse à gazon, d'après toi c'est facile à manipuler ?

-Ben non !

-Ce qui nous fait arriver aux inconvénients. Quel est le plus gênant ? Charlotte ?

-Elle est dangereuse pour le shinigami qui ne sait pas l'utiliser.

-C'est ca. D'où le fait que vous ayez des cours de pratique et de simples faux pour commencer. Maintenant venons-en au corps.

Tous les élèves se regardèrent et Natacha prit la parole en pointant Alan et Eric du doigt à tour de rôle.

-Je parie que vous avez déjà explorer le corps de p'tit nounours de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur !

Le sous-entendu fit frémir Alan dont l'imagination commençait à faire des ravages. Le blond rougit fortement avant de se reprendre et d'aller dans le jeu de la fillette pour lui fermer son clapet.

-Va savoir. L'extérieur oui, mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'autorisation de passer à l'exploration intérieur. Dommage pour toi, je n'ai pas rembourré p'tit nounours !

Alan voulait sortir de la pièce en courant, affligé de honte. Mais au lieu de ca il s'affala sur la chaise du bureau et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Les élèves éclatèrent de rire en voyant ca sauf Natacha qui n'appréciait guère qu'Eric lui ai répondu de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus dire autre chose.

-Eric... Tu me fais honte.

L'interpellé se tourna et vint s'agenouiller à côté du brun pour lui parler discrètement.

-Écoutes Alan. T'as vu ? Quand on entre dans leur jeu ils ne savent plus quoi dire. Faut qu'on continu comme ca.

Mais Alan voulait plus se venger qu'autre chose et en profita. Il se leva et se mit devant le bureau de Natacha.

-Il t'a mentit. Il est déjà passé à l'exploration intérieur. Oui, Eric Slingby a déjà rembourré p'tit nounours !

Eric ne savait plus où se mettre autant mentalement que physiquement. Quant à la classe, les rires redoublèrent. Alan se retourna vers son collègue, le narguant du regard. Mais ce dernier décida d'entrer encore plus dans le jeu qu'il avait en partie lancé.

-Mouais... Je t'ai rembourré comme je pouvais. T'arrêtais pas de bouger.

Le brun était outré et les élèves n'arrivaient presque plus à respirer.

-C'était plutôt toi qui ne savait pas par où commencer. T'avais dut boire étant donné que tu cherchais un trou inexistant sur un homme.

Si William avait été dans la pièce, il serait mort d'une crise cardiaque ou de rire.

-Tu sais, du moment que je trouve un trou, moi ca me va !

L'envie de suicide effleura Alan quelques secondes mais ce fut l'envie d'un attentat suicide qui prit le dessus. Différence: le suicide conduirait à la simple mort d'Alan, alors que dans l'attentat suicide il entraînerai Eric avec lui dans la mort. Par «mort» il entendait mourir de honte. Et pour mettre son plan à exécution Alan sauta sur Eric et lui roula la pelle du siècle et avec la langue. Un «Beurkk !» se fit entendre puis plus rien. Le silence total. Et c'est rouge de honte qu'Eric quitta la salle pour la deuxième fois en une séance. Le brun était plus qu'énerve. Il se tourna vers la classe.

-Ah ! C'est ce que vous voulez ? Un peu de sexe ou autre truc à caractère salace et vous la fermez ? D'accord ! Ce n'est plus un cours sur la faux mais un cours sur le corps ! Cours d'éducation sexuelle ! L'un d'entre vous veut ouvrir sa gueule pour dire une connerie ? Non ? Personne ? Tiens ! Élisabeth ! Dis-nous où ton arrière grand-père a baisé pour faire ta grand-mère, qui s'est elle aussi couché pour faire ta mère !

La jeune fille se leva, rouge de colère, prête à décalquer comme jamais son professeur qui osait se moquer de ses origines. Mais à ce moment la sonnerie qui avait été installé le veille sonna et la fillette eu une autre idée. Tous les élèves quittèrent la salle en hurlant et Alan se retrouva seul avec Élisabeth. Cette dernière le fixait tout en se léchant les lèvres et en avançant vers lui. Le brun, assit sur le bureau, vit son élèves se diriger dangereusement vers lui, jusqu'à se placer entre ses jambes.

-Vous voulez savoir ? Mon arrière grand-père a baisé dans un appartement à Paris. Ca vous va ? Et moi je vais me coucher sur le bureau pendant que vous me prendrez comme une chienne. Apparemment vous avez de l'expérience donc ca ne pose pas de problèmes ?

Élisabeth se baissa pour arriver au niveau de la ceinture d'Alan qui ne bougeait plus d'effroi. La jeune femme détacha la boucle de la ceinture puis remonta jusqu'à l'oreille d'Alan pour lui chuchoter :

-On va bien s'amuser...

La seule chose qui traversa l'esprit du plus grand fut «Je vais me faire violer par une ex-prostituée et qui plus est de 16ans seulement...» Mais au moment ou elle s'attaquait au pantalon, Alan prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait pour de bon.

-ARRÊTES !

-M'enfin ! Calmez-vous !

-A L'AIDE !

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et une voix désagréable mais gentille se fit entendre.

-Enfin, Élisabeth ! Laisse-le donc.

La gamine alla se loger en courant dans les bras de Grell qui avait entendu le SOS du brun. Ce dernier quitta la salle en courant et alla s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre. Le soir venu, Ronald et William ne virent ni Alan ni Eric à l'heure du dîner et Grell jubilait intérieurement. Ronald commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour vendredi.

* * *

><p>Ben voilà ! Encore un chapitre de terminé et franchement j'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir réussi... Aidez-moi T-T Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^<p>

ps: J'ai de la famille qui vient la semaine prochaine, donc je ne posterai peut-être pas... Gomen, gomen et gomen... Je vais essayer mais je ne promet rien ^^


	7. Ronald mode professeur !

Et hop ! Un chapitre de plus. Malgrés la famille j'ai réussi à venir ! J'ai dû me battre avec ma mère pour pouvoir venir alors vous avez interêt à apprécier ce chap ! XDDD

_-Miss Spockpock: Tiens ! Y'a un pock en plus ! D'abord sache que j'ai mis autant de temps pour lire ta review que quand je lis un chapitre. Pour ce qui est de la partie avec Grell... Comme c'est écrit Grell c'est Grell et ca ne change pas ! Pour le commentaire, d'accord pour le canard laqué mais je préfére les sushis, NA ! T'imagine si Eric créve un oeil à Alan pour lui "battre les yeux" ? Ce sera plus Alan... Vas le prendre ton ours en Lu ! Du coup j'ai envie d'en manger un aussi ! Tu me l'enverra avec ton idée par avion XD Hummm, maintenant que tu le dis... un viole avec Alan et son élève... interessant ! Je vais y réfléchir ! Tiens je poste le chapitre alors mes gomens ne tiennent plus ! Merci de ta fidélité ^^ et pour cette review-chapitre XD_

_-NotreDame: Oui... Ils devraient porter plainte mais si ils le font ils vont perdre de l'argent en procès et comme le dit si bien William : les heures supp ne sont pas rémunérées ! XD Ils sont pas sauvé du tout les pauvres... Merci de ta fidélité ^^_

_-Darkness-Lorelei31: Oh non ! J'ai fait un meurtre sans le vouloir *part se cacher pour échapper à la police* Pauvre Eric aussi: t'aimerais bien recevoir des cahiers sur la tête toi ? Pour ce qui est des sauterelles... Même pas je goute ! Ca me donne envie de vomir XD Merci d'avoir lu ^^_

_-dynamic-in-red: Ben si ! Je vais te tuer ! *cours après dynamic-in-red, la tronconneuse en marche à la main* Mais bon, comme tu as dit qu'Alan est mignon, je te pardonne U_U T'aimes les affaires à caractères sexuel ? Tu vas être servie ! Merci de ta fidélité ^^_

_-Sweet: Merci ^^ Ben moi, tu l'auras compris, c'est mon couple favoris ! Un roulage de pelle avec Will et Grell ? Pourquoi pas ? Je vais réfléchir ! Merci d'avoir lu ^^_

_-Hippo-kun: Ben moi mon cerveau était en mode on quand j'ai écris ce chapitre XD et j'étais bien inspiré, comme tu as put le constater ! Ah... Alan... D'un autre côté on se dit que c'est dommage qu'il soit gay, je serai bien sortit avec lui moi... Mais je préfére Eric ! Ce qu'il est beau, viril et stylé en plus =^^= Merci de ta fidélité ^^_

__-TP: Ah ! C'est pas "Tartare et Patate" ? Dommage... Mais c'est très beau comme prénom ^^ Pour ce qui est de la fic... C'est fait pour choquer ! XD Merci d'avoir lu ^^__

* * *

><p>-Vendredi matin l'empereur, sa femme et le p'tit Ronald, sont venu chez moi pour me donner leur devoirs !<p>

Ronald sifflotait dans les couloirs de la Shinigamis Dispatch Association pour se donner du courage. Car oui, nous étions le vendredi tant attendu par ce cher petit Ronald qui claquait presque des dents. Le claqueur de dents en question regarda sa montre pour la énième fois en dix minutes et se mit à ralentir le pas quand il vit que la classe était déjà là, à l'attendre devant une salle. Au moment où il arriva devant celle-ci, les élèves se retournèrent tous pour le regarder. Des petits fou rire se faisaient déjà entendre. Ronald les fit entrer dans la salle. Dès que les élèves furent assis le calvaire commença.

-Eh ! M'sieur ! On n'est pas sensé faire de la pratique avec vous ?

-Hum. Eh bien si. Mais commençons par le commencement si tu le veux bien.

-Hein ?

-Je vais me présenter et vous ferez de même à tour de rôle. Puis nous irons chercher nos faux DANS LE CALME et nous nous installerons dans une des grandes salles d'entraînement et pratique qui nous a été réservée.

-Pourquoi vous avez hurlé « dans le calme » ? Vous nous prenez pour des débiles ?

-Oui. Euh... Je veux dire non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste pour préciser que les shinigamis qui travaillent ici ont besoins du plus grand silence possible. Donc je vous demanderais de ne pas faire de bruit.

-Mouais... On lui dira.

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien...

Et le petit Ronald se dit « C'est pas gagné ! ». Et moi je lui répond « C'est pas gagné du tout ! ». Car oui, l'auteur aime faire chier ses personnages favoris ! Ronald décida d'ignorer ce que l'auteur disait et se concentra sur sa présentation.

-Bien. Je m'appelle Ronald Knox et je suis, comme vous le savez, votre professeur provisoire pour la pratique. J'ai vingt-six ans et je travaille dans la section de contrôle dirigée par Monsieur Spears. J'aime lire, ma faux et les jolies filles. Des questions ?

-Donc vous n'êtes plus puceau ?

-Si...

Le concerné baissa la tête en disant ca.

-Mais ca ne vous regarde pas ma vie sexuelle. D'autres questions un peu plus intelligentes ?

-Vous n'êtes pas gay comme Monsieur Humphries et Monsieur Slingby ?

Ronald fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu.

-Donc à vous de vous présenter. Qui veux commencer ?

Tous les élèves se cachèrent sous les tables, sauf Henri bien évidement.

-Tiens ! Y'a un élève discipliné dans cette classe ? J'étais pas au courant !

Mais en fait si. Et il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait, ayant discuté de lui avec William et Alan.

-Vas-y Henri.

Gratifié du plus beau des sourires qui mit le garçon en confiance.

-Je... Je...

-Tu ? Vas-y, je ne vais pas te manger.

Le reste des élèves était encore sous les tables.

-Je m'appelle Henri Tarkan, j'ai 16ans et je n'ai jamais redoublé. J'aime lire comme vous mais j'aime pas les filles...

-Ben ! Fais pas cette tête ! T'aimes qui tu veux ! Et sinon, tu faire quoi d'autres ?

-J'aime bien travailler, écouter de la musique...

-Quoi comme musique ? Donne moi le nom de ton chanteur favoris.

-C'est Justin Bieber.

Pensé de Ronald : « Alors là mon vieux, t'es en dessous de zéro dans mon estime »

-Euh... Non, je me suis trompé. C'est Justin Timberlake.

Pensé de Ronald : « Ouf ! C'est bon, tu remontes dans mon estime ! »

-Et qu'est ce que tu n'aimes pas ?

-Recevoir des paires de ciseaux sur la tronche...

Pensé de Ronald : « Bravo ! T'es au-dessus de 100 dans mon estime ! »

-Ben ! Qui te lancerais des ciseaux ?

-Monsieur Spears ne vous a rien raconté ?

-C'est que Monsieur Spears a faillit faire une dépression, donc on l'a pas trop enquiquiné. Mais changeons de sujet. Si tout le monde veut bien me suivre, nous allons chercher vos faux.

Et comme par magie, les élèves sortirent de dessous des bureaux et suivirent Ronald dans un brouhaha infernal. Ils passèrent dans différents couloirs et s'arrêtèrent devant un bureau dont Ronald ouvrit la porte.

-Eric ! T'aurais pas ma clé d'identité pour passer aux dépôts des faux débutantes ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben, viens voir.

Eric passa la porte du bureau et vit la classe devant laquelle il avait été humilié pour le restant de ses jours. Il vira au rouge et se précipita à l'intérieur avant de lancer sa carte à Ronald.

-T'as qu'à prendre la mienne.

-C'est gentil !

-Maintenant pars avec ta classe avant que je n'explose !

Pensé de Ronald : « Ca par contre, c'est pas très gentil... »

Alors ils reprirent la route pour encore s'arrêter devant une porte blindé avec carte d'identification obligatoire. Ronald regarda les adolescents qui n'arrêtaient pas de crier. Alors il sortit le plus gros mensonge de sa vie.

-Hum ! S'il vous plaît ! Derrière cette porte, les shinigamis qui travaillent s'occupent des fiches de salaires. Un peu de bruit et ils s'arrêtent de bosser. Et si ils arrêtent de bosser vos parents n'auront pas leur salaire. Ce qui signifie pas de console, de bonbons ou autres choses qui vous font plaisir.

Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre à part le bip permanent du refus de carte. Faut dire qu'Eric n'a pas arrêté de l'utiliser pour aller chercher des bouquins à la bibliothèque médicale.

Pensé de Ronald : « Si elle marche pas, je lui fais bouffer sa carte ! »

Bip bip !

Ah ! Deux bips ! C'est bon, les portes s'ouvrent. L'auteur a décidé d'arrêter de faire souffrir Eric pour le moment. La classe s'engouffra en silence dans la pièce et se dirigea vers une sorte de bureau un peu comme à la poste. La jeune femme derrière la plaque de verre qui la sépare de Ronald leva la tête et fut heureuse de voir celui avec lequel elle aimerait bien sortir.

-Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour toi Ronald ?

-Dis moi Valérie, tu voudrais bien me donner les cartes pour retirer les faux des élèves ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est qu'elle classe, s'il te plaît ?

-C'est la E-4.

Valérie blêmit. Faut dire que la classe avait déjà sa réputation. Elle se leva et alla chercher une pochette qu'elle tendit à Ronald. Ce dernier la remercia avec un sourire qui l'a fit s'évanouir et se dirigea avec la classe vers un autre bureau. Il s'arrêta devant et donna sa carte à chaque élèves. Chacun retira la faux qui lui était attribué et ils partirent tous vers la salle de pratique. Arrivés devant, un gorille les attendait de pied ferme.

-Désolé ! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Cette salle a été réservé.

-Je suis Ronald Knox avec la classe E-4. C'est moi qui ai réservé cette salle.

Le « gorille » regarda sa feuille et les laissa entrer. Le roux lui demanda de ne laisser entrer personne à part les professeurs de cette classe. Dans la pièce les élèves était scotchés. La salle était gigantesque: 300 mètres de longueur pour 200 mètre de largeur. Chaque recoin était occupé par une machine qui effectuait des mouvements différents. La classe était face à une machine immobile qui faisait la taille d'un adulte d'1m85 et était de couleur noire. Ronald s'approcha des élèves et l'un d'eux lui demanda :

-Monsieur ! C'est quoi ca ?

-Ca s'est la machine contre laquelle nous nous entraînons au combat.

-Pourquoi au combat ? Ne devons-nous pas simplement récupérer les âmes ?

-Si. Mais si tu tombes face à un démon ?

Un grand « Ah ! » de compréhension se fit entendre et Ronald mit la machine en route. Elle s'avança vers lui tout en faisant de grands mouvements pour lui arracher la tête. Les élèves reculèrent par réflexe et le roux éteignit la machine.

-Et encore ! Elle n'a pas un cinquième de la vitesse d'un démon !

-On va pas s'entraîner sur ca quand même ?

-Non, Charlotte ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est pas pour les bleus cette machine ! Euh... Je veux dire que c'est pas pour les élèves, quoi...

Les élèves n'avaient heureusement rien entendu car ils étaient tous partit autour d'un mannequin par terre.

-C'est quoi ca ?

-Ca c'est un mannequin pour les gestes de secours.

-Pourquoi c'est une femme ?

-Ben, vois-tu, les hommes ont plus de mal à déshabiller le sexe opposé que les femmes. Et les femmes ont aussi du mal à déshabiller une autre femme. Donc c'est une femme.

-Elle est plate !

-C'est pas le plus important François ! Maintenant tout le monde se tourne vers moi et m'écoute ! Vous irez... Louis ! Donc je disais, vous irez... LOUIS ! STOP !

Le jeune garçon était en train de mimer l'acte sexuel sur le mannequin et il n'oubliait pas de faire les bruits qui allaient avec. Mais avant qu'il n'ait put imiter l'orgasme, Ronald l'attrapa comme un sac à patate et le mit sur un banc.

-T'es privé de pratique !

Le gosse fit semblant de pleurer tandis que le roux emmenait les autres vers un placard encastré dans le mur. Il l'ouvrit et tendit des protections à tous les élèves. Quand il regarda l'heure il soupira au fait qu'il devait encore tenir deux heures avec eux. La première passa normalement. Les élèves apprenaient à manier leur faux en faisant des mouvements rapides et successifs. Mais la deuxième fut plus dur.

-Bon, je pense que c'est bon. Venaient par ici !

Ils se regroupèrent autour d'une sorte de poupée de chiffon qui ressemblait plus à un épouvantail qu'autre chose.

-Vous prendrez une cible chacun. Vous vous mettrez bien en face et vous frapperez là où vous êtes sensé frapper pour récupérer l'âme, c'est à dire au ventre.

-Mais Monsieur ! Il n'y a qu'une cible !

-Reculez vous de six mètres.

La classe recula et Ronald appuya sur un bouton. Un partie du mur se retourna et une vingtaine de cibles étaient à présent en lignes devant les élèves.

-Aller. Chacun en face d'une cible. Ne prenez pas les trois dernières ! Elles contiennent des poches de liquides pour s'entraîner à éviter le sang quand on fauche.

Bien évidemment, un des élèves prit l'avant-dernière cible et s'apprêta à enfoncer sa faux.

-Antoine, non ! J'ai dis pas les trois dernières ! NON ! Ne fait pas c...

-AH ! DU SANG ! A L'AIDE !

L'enfant se mit à courir partout, complètement terrorisé et Ronald dut lui sauter dessus pour qu'il arrête de lui glisser entre les pattes.

-C'est bon, calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas du sang ! C'est de la sauce tomate mélangée à de l'eau.

L'enfant se calma et goutta la mixture qu'il avait sur lui. C'était bien du ketchup... La classe se mit à rire mais pas à cause du garçon. Plutôt à cause de la position plus qu'explicite de Ronald. En effet, comme dit au-dessus, il dut s'allonger sur l'enfant pour qu'il arrête de courir. C'est n'est que quand Antoine lui demanda de se lever qu'il se rendit compte de sa position : il était allongé entre les jambes de son élèves. Louis en profita pour la ramener, mécontent d'avoir été mit de côté.

-Pourquoi vous me recopiez Monsieur ?

La classe éclata de rire une seconde fois. Le roux se leva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait fait dans sa vie et prit un ton presque gêné.

-Bon. Retourner à vos cibles. Toi tu viens avec moi. Va falloir que tu te changes.

Antoine suivit Ronald jusqu'à des vestiaires. Le professeur lui demanda sa taille et lui fila des vêtements. Il resta avec lui le temps qu'il se change et quand ils revinrent le roux s'étonna d'avoir dépassé l'heure du cours. Il examina les poupées, reprit les protections et rangea le tout.

-Pour sortir d'ici vous prendrez la porte à droite quand vous serez hors de la pièce. Vous tomberez directement face à vos chambres et à la cantine. Sur ce, bonne appétit.

Seule Charlotte lui rendit sa phrase. Ronald partit lui aussi à la cantine et s'assit à côté de William. En face Alan avait l'air d'un mort et à côté Eric regardait son compagnon bizarrement. Le roux lui rendit sa carte et raconta sa matinée. Dans l'après-midi Ronald reçut un appel de William:

-Allô ?

-Ronald...

-Qu'est ce qui a ?

-Est-ce que tu as tenté de violer l'élève que tu as emmener aux vestiaires ?

Le téléphone lui tomba des mains. Le lendemain il découvrit que cette rumeur c'était étendu comme une traînée de poudre. Heureusement les caméras de surveillance contrecarrèrent les plans de l'élèves soit-disant victime d'un viole. Ronald put dormir sur ses deux oreilles cette nuit, et pour cause l'élèves était renvoyé pendant une semaine pour mensonge impliquant un professeur dans un faux acte sexuel. Le dimanche soir on entendit des plaintes venant de la chambre de se pauvre William qui allait devoir revoir la classe et surtout John ! Chacun essaya de le réconforter mais rien ne fit. William s'endormit avec les larmes. Vivement lundi !

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Un chap de plus ! Bon je vais vous dire quelque chose qui n'est pas dit dans l'histoire: ils ne sont pas rémunerés pour faire les profs... C'est méchant, non ? Aller, reviews please ^^<p> 


	8. William, le retour !

Hé hop ! Un autre chap pour le plus grand bonheur de mes lectrices et lecteur parce qu'il y a apparement un garçon parmis nous XD (Je t'ai reconnue Sasuke Uchiwa ! XD)

_-NotreDame: Les shinigamis sont plus avancés sur leur époque que les anglais normaux. Grell est une andouille, donc OUI, il faut s'attendre à tout avec ce genre de ... personnage ! Ronald aime déshabiller les femmes ! Bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais fait XD Moi, personnellement, j'aimerais bien me faire violer par Ronald XD J'ai rien dis... Merci de ta fidélité ^^_

_-Darkness-Lorelei31: D'accord... On ne parle plus des sauterelles et par pitié ne me parle plus de tes expériences non plus ! XD Mon histoire est ta préférée ? La c'est moi qui ai fait un arrêt cardique ! J'ai des fans ! XD *SBAF* Ok, pardon U_U Hé ! Ne meurs pas ! Qui me laissera des commentaires à ta place ? Merci de ta fidélité ^^_

_-MissSpockyky: XDDDDD "-Vendredi matin l'empereur, sa femme et le p'tit Ronald, sont venu chez moi pour me donner leur devoirs !" ? Tu ne connais pas la chanson du petit prince qui vient pour me serrer la pince ? Tu viens de mars ou quoi O.o ? Pour ce qui est de Ronald c'est un peu tard... je l'ai déjà dépucelé ! XD Ah ! Je t'ai pas dis ? C'est une école X-Men XD Juste une dernière chose: je suis plus perverse que tu le crois XD Merci de ta fidélité ^^_

__-Sasuka Uchiwa: OH ! Un lecteur ! Un homme ici ! Ben... dis toi que Grell c'est quec chose aussi comme tu dis XD Avec lui faut s'attendre à tout ! Merci pour ta review ^^__

__-Hippo-kun: " Alors lui aussi il est gay...J'm'y attendais même pas ._." Ben c'est normal ! J'aime surprendre XD C'est un de mes trucs favoris ! EH ! T'es pas la première à me parler de viol ! Donc y'en aura un ! Avec Alan bien évidemment. T'inquiète pas, Eric est toujours là pour consoler p'tit nounours ! XD Merci de ta fidélité ^^__

____-TP: Oui... William pleure... Mais Alan est là et il va le remettre sur pied ! Peut-être qu'il fera une dépression. Je vais voir. Merci de ta fidélité ^^____

____-dynamic-in-red: *Se retourne et coupe la tête de dynamic-in-red en hurlant comme une sauvage* Sa te dérange pas si je t'appelle Grell-kun plutôt ? Parce que ton nom est compliqué à écrire... C'est comme tu veux :) C'est vrai qu'accuser Ronald de viol c'est déguellasse ! Et si j'étais toi, je ne tuerais pas John ! Il est un élèment important pour la suite de l'histoire. Will va s'en sortir XD Merci de ta fidélité ^^____

* * *

><p>Lundi matin... Il est 8h et William n'a « pas fait exprès » d'oublier son réveil la veille. A 8h30 il n'est pas à la cantine et Alan s'interroge: Will ne rate jamais le lundi matin car il y a des crêpes avec caramel coulant. Alors il avertit Ronald qui venait déjeuner lui aussi. Ce dernier appel son supérieur mais il ne décroche pas. Grell arrive alors en courant et en hurlant que son Willy chérie s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour ne pas aller faire cours. Ruade vers la dite chambre. Il est 8h45 et William refuse CA-TE-GO-RI-QUE-MENT d'ouvrir sa porte.<p>

-Allez-vous en !

-Mais enfin, William ! Ca ne s'est pas aussi mal passé que ca quand même !

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais !

-Tu nous as tout raconté, tu es vivant...

-J'ai rêvé de cul avec un élève !

-Mais ca arrive à tout les mecs de rêver de cul ! C'est pas la fin du monde !

-Et le pire c'est que je me suis réveillé avec quelque chose de gluant entre les cuisses !

-Ca arrive les orgasmes nocturnes ! Ce n'est toujours pas la fin du monde !

Ronald avait parlé jusque là et William ne pipa plus mots. Alan était à bout: il avait subit bien pire et LUI osait se plaindre ? Il ne s'adressa pas à Will directement.

-Où est William ? Le William que nous connaissons tous. Où est-il ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et William apparue, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

-T'as raison ! J'vais pas me laisser faire par ces *bip* d'élèves !

Et il partit presque en courant vers la salle où la classe l'attendait depuis dix minutes, laissant un Alan de nouveau lui-même et un Ronald qui se demandait comment fait-on pour courir à la rencontre de cette classe. William était à présent dans la salle avec les élèves qui faisaient toujours autant de bruit.

-Nous allons commencer mais avant, je demande le livret de suivit de Thomas.

Le nommé tiqua.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ton « compte rendu » de cours est un déchet d'encre ! Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais que tu marques ? Je cite de mémoire: « le prof est un casse-couilles coincé et le cours qu'il anime est une merde inventé juste pour lui. C'est l'osmose entre cet abruti de prof et cette matière plus que débile ! »

La classe éclata de rire. C'est vrai qu'un mec froid avec une matière barbante c'est... idiot. William serait meilleur en pratique. Mais Dieu au-dessus de sa tête, pour qui il ne devait pas prendre partit, lui en voulait on ne sait pourquoi.

-On arrêtes les rires et on commence le cours. J'espère que vous avez de quoi écrire car vous aurez contrôle lundi prochain sur ce que nous allons dire aujourd'hui.

Les mioches hurlèrent de toute leur force et William se retourna pour refaire son tableau avec les croix. Plus un bruit. Pas pour longtemps... Au bout de cinq minutes ca rehurle dans tous les coins. Will se retourna, complètement énervé.

-Bon, lequel je prend pour taper sur l'autre ?

John, qui continuait de regarder William comme si il était la dernière source d'eau sur terre, se leva et vint s'allonger sur le bureau de ce dernier. William écarquilla les yeux et l'enfant prit une voix forte, comme pris par le plaisir.

-Vas-y ! Frappes-moi ! Mets-moi la fessé !

Tout en disant cela il se tapait les fesses devant William. Ce dernier allait reculer quand il se rappela la phrase d'Alan: Où est William ? Ben il est là ! C'est pas comme si il n'avait pas l'habitude avec Grell ! Il prit une règle en bois qui était sur le tableau et s'avança vers l'élève qui continuait son cirque. Bien sûr John pensait que William ne le frapperait pas ! Mais c'est sans compter sur le diable à l'effigie d'Alan qui était sur l'épaule de William, à lui crier: « Vas-y ! Il le mérite ! Ca le calmera ! » Mais au moment ou il allait abaisser la règle, un ange à l'effigie de Grell se matérialisa sur son autre épaule pour lui dire: « Si moi j'ai pas le droit d'être frappé par mon Willy d'amour, alors ce gosse n'en aura pas le droit ! » Et le diable de répondre: « Ne l'écoute pas ! Il te fait chier toute la journée ! Une claque et ce sera terminé ! » Le diable l'emporta...

CLAQ !

-NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES BARJO OU QUOI ?

-Vas tout de suite à ta place.

L'adolescent se calma à la vue du regard glacial de William.

-Plus vous êtes froid, plus vous m'excitez !

-Tu veux peut-être un autre coup de règle sur le cul ?

John ne se fit pas prier et regagna sa place en boitant.

-Vraiment... Nous allons pouvoir commencer pour de bon, je vous jure...

La classe se mit à crier « Vraiment ! Je vous jure ! » et William se dit qu'il était tant qu'il trouve d'autres expressions pour exprimer son mécontentement. Il haussa le ton pour couvrir le bruit.

-Qui connaît la règle numéro 1 du shinigami ?

Tous les doigts se levèrent. Houra ! Un petit pas pour les élèves, un grand pas pour la classe ! Will en interrogea un du regard.

-C'est de porter des lunettes !

-En effet. La règle numéro 2 ?

-Prendre soins de notre faux de la mort !

-Oui. Et maintenant qui connaît la troisième règle ?

Personne ne répond. William prend la parole.

-Si vous avez des factures et autres, c'est en fin de mois que vous devez les payer et pas avant !

-C'est débile !

-Non. Imagine que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de ranger l'argent reçut. Ca t'amuserai d'en recevoir n'importe comment ?

Pas de réponse. Un petit pas pour la discipline, un grand pas pour William. Peut-être arrivera-t-il à parcourir un kilomètre ?

-La quatrième règle est plus que stupide et douteuse.

-C'est quoi ?

-Si vous rencontrez quelqu'un de beau, il faut considérer cette rencontre comme une rémunération.

-Comment ca ?

-Par exemple, le patron a embauché une secrétaire dernièrement. Elle n'est pas payé parce que le patron estime la payer déjà assez par sa présence soi-disant charmante et chaleureuse. C'est honteux et outrageant.

-Y'a pas a dire ! Surtout que le patron il est pas si beau que ca !

William tiqua: comment cette élève pouvait-elle savoir si le boss était beau ou pas ?

-Parce que tu sais comment il est en plus ?

-Ben c'est mon père ! Bien sûr que je sais comment il est !

Un grand froid s'installa dans la pièce. William était en présence de la fille de celui qui refusait de lui payer ses heures supplémentaires: Anne Duval ! Que faire ? La prendre en otage contre rémunération ? La tuer pour se venger ?

-Je ne veux plus entendre un traître mot sortir de ta bouche !

-Quoi ?

-T'as bien entendu ! Tu la ferme.

La petite se mit à pleurer puis elle quitta la salle en laissant ses affaires.

-Bien ! Reprenons. Qui connaît la cinquième règle ?

Silence.

-Un indice: c'est ce que je fais en ce moment.

Un élève prit la parole sans autorisation.

-Le con ?

-Non. Je travaille froidement sans un sourire. Et la sixième ?

-Ben vas-y ! T'es la pour le dire non ?

-La sixième est une règle bien fausse. Nous devons nous arrêter de travailler quand l'heure limite est dépassée. Mais malheureusement cette règle ne s'applique pas à ma section...Vraiment... Sa me gonfle les heures supplémentaires...

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Vous nous aimez pas ?

Avec le bruit, les hurlements, les questions stupides et les phrases plus qu'explicites d'un certain John, il arriva ce qu'il devait arriver: William péta un câble.

-NON ! Je ne vous aime pas ! Je vous haie ! Vous êtes horribles ! Pire que des démons ! C'est pas possible de travailler dans ces conditions ! C'est une catastrophe ! Comment voulez-vous que je ne pense pas au suicide avec cette classe ! Je vais vraiment finir par en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre ! D'ailleurs les coups de règle vont fuser, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

William, prit de démence, attrapa la règle qui avait servit un peu plus tôt et s'avança vers les bureaux. Les élèves commençaient à s'affoler et à prendre peur et pour cause William n'était pas le seul à avoir essayé de les tabasser, Eric y était passé aussi. Ce fut un peu le remake de « La fureur de Slingby »... William courrait après les élèves dans la salle, fermée à clé bien sûr, et frappait des qu'il en attrapait un. Mais l'un d'eux arriva à défoncer la porte et ils se barrèrent à toute vitesse. Trop fatigué pour leur courir après, William s'affala sur la chaise de son bureau. Il marmonnait qu'il aurait mieux fait de tuer ceux qu'il avait réussi à choper plutôt que de leur donner une simple tape sur le cul. La porte qu'il avait fermé il y a trois minutes s'ouvra mais il ne regarda pas la personne pour autant. Mais c'était bien celle qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

-Je viens chercher les affaires d'Anne. Si vous le permettez.

-Mouis...

Une fois de plus des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et une voix suave se fit entendre.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas de massage ? J'entends par la que je ferais ce que vous me demanderez.

William n'avait plus la force de résister et émit un bruit voulant dire « fais ce que tu veux ». John commença à masser les épaules de William qui se laissait faire, trop épuisé pour protester. Et puis c'est vrai que ca lui faisait du bien. John se rapprocha de son oreille.

-Vous avez fait ca pour qu'ils s'en aillent tous, c'est ca ? Comme ca le cours se finit une heure plus tôt que prévue.

-Tu es bien le seul qui ai capté le pourquoi du comment.

-J'ai appris à vous apprendre, monsieur Spears...

Tout en disant ca de la voix la plus mielleuse possible, John lui lécha le cou tendrement.

-Ah...

William n'avait pas put retenir se soupir de bien-être en s'en était rendu compte. Cet élève ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait eu pas ce qu'il voulait.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Juste un petit quelque chose de très simple.

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot.

-Je veux que vous m'embrassiez.

Le ton était catégorique et imposait le « oui ».

-Et après tu me lâches ?

-Oui.

L'élève s'assit sur les genoux de William sans sa permission et s'approcha de lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser, certes chaste, mais assez excitant pour les deux. Tellement excitant que l'un réembrassa l'autre et la chaleur commençait à monter. Des pas se firent entendre et William repoussa John avant de lui donner une clé.

-C'est le double de ma chambre. Viens se soir si tu veux. Je marquerais « J » sur la porte pour que tu la reconnaisse. Si on te pose des questions, tu es ici pour me rendre un devoir que je t'ai exigé se soir. Maintenant file avec les affaires d'Anne.

Le gosse ne se fit pas prier et partit en courant. Une seconde après Alan apparaissait à la porte.

-T'as déjà finit ?

-J'ai eu un problème. Vraiment...

-Ok. Tu viens manger ? Pour une fois on sera servis en premier !

-Hum.

Il alla manger avec Alan, Eric et Ronald, Grell se préparant pour son cours du lendemain. Le soir on entendit un élève pleurer parce que son professeur l'avait dupé et avait laissé un petit mot sur sa porte : « Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Ps: c'est pas la clé de ma chambre. » Vous comprenez de quel professeur ca vient. Il était tant que la journée se termine ! Vivement mardi et ce cher Grell.

* * *

><p>Mortel, non ? Aller, une p'tit review ? Chaque review paiera le salaire de nos shinigamis préférés ! Vous avez juste à dire quel somme vous donnez et à qui. Les personnages vous remercierons personnellement ^^<p> 


	9. Grell, le retour !

Un autre chapitre en plus !

-_Le spock qui se languit du ki: T'as pas bientôt finit de changer de nom ? XDDDDD Heureuseument que je sais que c'est toi ! "La prendre en otage contre rémunération ?" Non, il voulait bien dire rémunération. Car c'est la fille du boss donc il veut le salaire de ses heures supp non payées ! Pour ce qui est de ta proposition elle est pas mal mais il y a un hic voir plusieurs: Eric avec les élèves=meurtre, Alan sait déjà tout, William ne viendra pas, Grell fera comme les élèves et Ronald dormira sur son bureau. Dans tous les cas c'est bizarre mais je vais peut-être transformer ton idée à ma façon ! Niéhéhéhé ! Ta review vaut combien ? On va dire 10 euros ! C'est déjà ca ! XD Merci de ta fidélité au nom instable ! XD_

_-Hippo-kun: Mais sa me fait plaisir d'avoir plus d'une review par chapitre ! Le musical est une merveille pour les yeux et les oreilles ^^ Merci de ta fidélité ^^_

_-tora-chan: Merci =^^= Sache que je fais partie du délire-club depuis longtemps ! XD Merci d'avoir lu ^^_

_-Grell Chan: *fait la paix avec dynamic-in-red* William n'est pas méchant: il est juste ! XD John l'a mérité ! Merci de ta fidélité ^^_

_-NotreDame: "une personne belle n'est pas forcément compétente" d'ou le stéréotype de la secraitaire blonde XD Et ne défend pas Anne ! Si elle est dans cette classe c'est qu'il y a une raison XD Tu crois vraiment que William te voit ? C'est en euros, les chéques sont acceptés mais pas la carte bancaire. Le liquide est préférable, alors par ici la monnaie XD Merci de ta fidélité ^^_

* * *

><p>Nous voici mardi. La délicate femme qui marchait rapidement dans les couloirs... RAAH ! J'arriverai jamais à parler de Grell normalement ! Donc, le truc rouge au sexe non définit se baladait dans les couloirs en chantonnant tout en se dirigeant automatiquement vers la cantine du bâtiment. C'est qu'il a faim le shinigami ! Et en plus il vient de se rappeler qu'il doit faire cours dans deux heures... Ben ouais, il prépare son cours la veille et le matin il se réveille avec autre chose en tête: soit William lui faisant passionnément l'amour, soit Sebastian l'embrassant avec fougue, soit Alan et Eric s'entre-tuant. La c'est claire, il ne les aime pas. Arrivé à la cantine, il alla s'assoir à côté de Ronald en face de William, qui avait l'air plus heureux qu'autre chose.<p>

-Pourquoi tu souris mon Willy ?

L'interpellé s'arrêta de sourire tout net.

-Je ne souriais pas.

-Mais si ! Je l'ai vu ! Pas vrai Ronald ?

Le Ronald en question était bien trop occupé à manger sa gaufre au sucre pour répondre, ce qui vexa Grell. Il était donc moins important qu'une gaufre ? Tant pis ! Il ne mangerais pas à midi mais il devait faire comprendre son mécontentement. Il se leva et partit très vite. Grell glandouilla dans sa chambre pendant une heure et rejoigna la classe qui l'attendait sagement devant la salle.

-Si c'est pas mes élèves favoris ?

Et les élèves de répondre sur un ton innocent:

-Bonjour Mademoiselle !

Le bonheur total. Grell fit entrer les élèves et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

-Alors, alors... Qui peut me rappeler ce qu'on à dit la dernière fois ? Arthur ?

-Ben... On a parlé de ce qu'était une lanterne cinématique puis à quoi ca sert.

-Bien. Heureusement que tu me le rappel parce que moi j'avais complètement oublié !

Un sourire déchira son visage, ce qui fit taire le peut de chuchotement qu'il y avait.

-Apparemment certaines personnes ne veulent pas en apprendre plus sur Eric et Alan.

Silence total.

-Bien ! On est d'accord ! Pour revenir au sujet principal, j'ai lu vos réponse et fiches de renseignement que je vous ai fait faire. J'ai eu une feuille anonyme sur laquelle il était marqué: « Peut-on voir une lanterne pornomatique ? ». Qui a écrit ca ? Je ne punirai pas.

Louis leva fébrilement la main.

-J'ai eu vent de ce que tu as fait au cours de pratique. Et j'ai moi aussi une question: tu penses toujours avec ton entrejembe ?

Un fou rire prit la classe. Louis se cacha derrière son carnet de notes.

-Bon ! Aujourd'hui nous allons d'abord aborder les dangers des lanterne puis nous irons à la bibliothèque des Dieux de la Mort pour en voir le fonctionnement et une lanterne.

Le silence se réinstalla.

-Alors commençons ! D'après vos réponses je vois que vous en savez déjà beaucoup. Donc je vais vous dicter la réponse et vous aurez peut-être un contrôle de connaissances portant sur nos deux séance. Vous êtes prêts ?

Un oui maussade se fit entendre.

-A vos stylos ! « Comme toute chose dans l'organisation, la lanterne cinématique a elle aussi ses dangers. Le plus gros est d'être attaqué par la lanterne elle-même. Les autres dangers sont minimes mais à prendre quand même en compte: attaque lancée sur des passants autour du cadavre mais c'est très rare, destruction totale ou partielle de la faux, fusion de la lanterne avec celle du shinigami et censure de certains passages de la vie du fauché. Le dernier est plus une contrainte qu'un danger mais ne pas analyser la vie en entier peut avoir de lourdes conséquences sur la décision du shinigami. » Voilà ! Allez, on va à la bibliothèque !

Et un brouhaha commença. Grell se retourna vers la classe, plissa les yeux et prit un ton très menaçant.

-Dans le calme.

Ils reculèrent de peur et Charlotte mouilla sa culotte. Après un détour au toilette pour changer un sous-vêtement trempé à cause d'un professeur, la classe et le prof en question arrivèrent à la bibliothèque. Le bâtiment, immense, se dressait devant les élèves ébahis. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et s'arrêtèrent dans un des nombreux rayons de lanternes.

-Comme vous le voyez, les lanternes cinématiques sont classées par nom. Chacune est celle d'un humain dont l'âme à été récupérée. Celle des personnes ayant contracté avec un diable ne peuvent pas être récupérées.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'as beaucoup de questions cons ? A ton avis ? Si on n'a pas l'âme, on n'a pas la lanterne !

-Ca va ! Pas besoins de me hurler dessus ! Je suis là pour apprendre.

-Ben heureusement ! Bon ! Maintenant nous allons aller dans une salle de lecture pour visionner une lanterne.

Et ils allèrent s'installer dans des canapés formant un rond au centre duquel Grell plaça un bouquin épais comme un dictionnaire.

-D'abord je dois vous dire que je n'ai eu l'autorisation de visionage que pour ma lanterne. Alors je ne veux aucune réflexions ! C'est claire ?

Rien qu'au ton employé, les élèves s'enfoncèrent dans les canapés. Grell ouvrit le livre, duquel des bandes vidéos sortirent.

-lanterne: « Gaga ! »

-Grell: Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est moi bébé ! J'suis pas mignonne quand même ? »

-lanterne: « Mais je veux ca ! »

-Grell: Ma mère ne voulait pas m'acheter la jupe que je voulais !

-lanterne: « Grell, prends-en de la graine !-Ou... Oui... »

-Grell: Là, j'étais le majordome de la famille Barnett.

-lanterne: « Vous avez réussi à jouer habilement votre rôle.-HUHU ! Vraiment ? Mais oui. Je suis une actrice ! Et de tout premier ordre ! Mais vous non plus, vous n'êtes pas Sebastian, n'est-ce pas ? »

-Grell: Le Sebastian ci-nommé est un démon qui a découvert mon déguisement.

-lanterne: « Vous me décevez... madame Red. Maintenant que vous êtes une femme comme les autres... ... vous ne m'intéressez plus ! »

-Grell: C'est peut-être un peu trop gore pour vous...

-lanterne: « Tu me donnes envie de piétiner ton visage avec mes talons... ...Et de te faire lécher mes pieds ! »

-Grell: Bon... Là c'est vrai que j'ai un peu abusé...

Et la suite revint à Grell comme un coup de fouet. Il se plaça devant la lanterne tout en faisant de grands gestes et en hurlant.

-Ne regardez plus ! Stop !

Trop tard...

-lanterne: « J'aime ça... J'aime beaucoup ça... J'en ai des frissons, Sebas-chan ! Je serais même prête à porter ton enfant ! »

Tandis que la lanterne continuait et que les élèves riaient à gorge déployée, Grell gesticulait dans tous les sens.

-Vous ne deviez pas voir ca ! NON ! Bouhouhou...

Il s'effondra carrément par terre.

-BWAHAHAHAHAHA !

Un rire typique... On sait tous qui c'est... Grell se releva à une vitesse fulgurante et envoya sa tronçonneuse sur Undertaker qui arrivait presque à atteindre le paradis. Le chapeau fut emporter par la faux et un vent, qui ne devait pas exister car la pièce n'avait pas de fenêtres, souleva la frange du croque-mort. Grell vu un bref instant les yeux de se dernier et se colla à lui à la seconde suivante.

-Tu es tout pardonné !

La phrase ayant été dite sur un ton mielleux. Puis Grell se rappela que la lanterne tournait toujours et que les élèves étaient toujours devant. Il alla fermer le bouquin et attira Undertaker au centre des canapés.

-Voici le plus grand des shinigamis ! Undertaker ! Pour informations William le vénère comme un Dieux.

-Mais j'en suis un, c'est normal, huhu !

-Bon ! On retourne à la salle !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! De nouveau dans la salle de classe, les élèves entourèrent Grell. Se dernier redoutait les questions au sujet de sa vie. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Natacha prit la parole.

-Notre récompense !

Grell poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Eh bien... Maintenant que vous avez joué avec la relation qu'ils entretiennent, jouez sur leur physique ! L'autre protégera toujours l'un et c'est ce sur quoi vous jouerez ensuite !

Grell regarda la pendule. Il restait une demi heure.

-Bien. Il reste trente minutes. Allez vous asseoir et je vous libérerais dans vingt minutes. On va bien trouver de quoi s'occuper en attendant. Tiens ! François ! Dis-moi ce que tu aimes et qui est rouge !

-Les cerises, les fraises...

-T'as pas autre chose que des fruits ?

-La peinture, les vêtements, mon entrejambe...

-C'est bon ! J'en ai assez entendu !

Grell parcourra vaguement la classe et son regard s'arrêta sur John qui était affalé sur son bureau et poussait régulièrement des soupirs.

-Eh bien John ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as l'air rêveur.

-Ah... Monsieur Spears m'a embrassé hier et c'était comme un comte de fée. C'était magique !

-ON ARRETE LE COURS !

Sur ces mots, Grell quitta la salle en courant et se dirigea dans le bureau de William, dans lequel ce-dernier parlait avec Ronald, Alan et Eric. Il entra en trombe dans la pièce et plaqua William méchamment contre un mur après avoir renversé le bureau de colère. William ne l'avait pas vu venir. Grell le tenait par le col de sa chemise.

-COMMENT AS-TU PUS ME FAIRE CA A MOI !

William ne suivait pas du tout...

-Sutcliff, de quoi parlez-vous enfin ?

Grell éclata en sanglots, sans pour autant lâcher sa prise.

-Donner ton premier baiser à un élève au lieu de me l'accorder à moi !

Sans qu'il ai put la voir venir, William se prit la plus grosse gifle de sa vie. La claque résonna dans la pièce puis Grell s'en alla en courant et pleurant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Dans le bureau, Alan, Eric et Ronald était sidérés par ce qu'il venaient d'entendre: William avait embrassé un élève ?

-Sortez d'ici.

Et c'est se qu'ils firent, de peur de s'en prendre une. Le soir même ils ne virent ni William ni Grell à la cantine. Eric et Alan commençaient à se demander ce qu'ils allaient subir le lendemain. Dur dur la vie de prof !

* * *

><p>Alors voilà: pour les salaires, William à eu dix euros et Alan quinze euros. Je vais leur donner la parole.<p>

-Alan: Je te remercie Hippo-kun de m'avoir donné toutes tes économies. Je ne sais comment te remercier et pour te prouver ma gratitude c'est moi la prochaine fois qui répondra à ta prochaine review ! T'es d'accord ?

-William: Merci de m'avoir versé cette somme. Pour que tu ne te poses pas de questions inutiles je vais te dire ce que je vais en faire: l'argent va me servir à m'acheter de quoi entretenir ma faux. Je ne le montre sans doute pas mais je suis content que quelqu'un ai pensé à moi. De ce fait je répondrai à ta prochaine review avec LadyShitsuji.

Il n'est pas trop tard pour vos dons ! ^^


	10. Eric et Alan, le retour !

Un autre chapitre !

_-MissSpock: William te répond à la fin du chapitre ^^_

_-Darkness-Lorelei31: Ronald te répond à la fin du chapitre ^^_

_-Houbako: Grell te répond à la fin du chapitre ^^_

_-Hippo-kun: Alan te répond à la fin du chapitre ^^_

_-dynamic-in-red: William te répond à la fin du chapitre ^^_

* * *

><p>Après s'être fait rembourrer pour la troisième fois par un sauvage du nom d'Eric, p'tit nounours se leva et alla prendre une douche tandis que le rembourreur prenait le repos du guerrier. Ben c'est qu'il faut le tenir le nounours quand il veut pas. C'était presque un viol. M'enfin... Après avoir réussi à lever son attaquant et que ce dernier se soit lavé, Alan se dirigea vers la salle 142 avec Eric qui ne voulait pas y retourner. Ils firent entrer les élèves avec réticence et se mirent devant le tableau. Eric prit la parole.<p>

-Ce qui c'est passé la semaine dernière était un énorme malentendu qu'il ne faut pas répéter aujourd'hui. Nous comptons donc sur vous pour vous comporter correctement .

Eric s'approcha de Thomas et s'excusa auprès de lui d'avoir été brutal. Mais l'élève ne s'excusa pas pour autant d'avoir lancé sa pochette. Il revint auprès d'Alan en prenant soin de frôler sa main de la sienne. Ce dernier vira au rouge, ce qui fut très vite vu par les gosses.

-Ben ! Respirez !

-Appelez une ambulance ! P'tit nounours s'étouffe avec son rembourrage !

Et le rire habituel prit la classe. Mais le rouge honteux d'Alan vira au rouge colère et ce n'était pas limite si il avait les yeux à Sebastian. Les mômes se calmèrent à la vue d'Alan qui alla s'asseoir au bureau.

-Bien. La dernière fois nous nous étions « arrêté » au corps du Shinigami.

Tout en disant ca, Eric lanca un regard empli de haine à la salle pour dissuader les envies de rire.

-Qui peut me dire quelque chose sur le corps ?

La mouilleuse de culotte leva le doigt.

-Oui Charlotte ?

-On est plus rapide qu'un humain !

-Oui. Quoi d'autre ?

-On voit rien sans lunettes !

-En effet. Et la prochaine fois tu lèvera le doigt avant de parler, Antoine.

-...culé...

Eric tiqua. Avait-il bien entendu le mot « enculé » ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

-Vous m'acculez !

L'élève était fier de sa ruse. Mais c'est mal connaître Eric.

-Pour ton information « acculer » et « enculer » sont des mots aux définitions bien différentes. Et entre nous celui que tu as traité d'enculé n'est pas celui que tu crois.

Pourquoi Alan avait un mauvais préssentiment ?

-Et c'est qui l'enculé ?

-Donc tu avoues avoir dis « enculé » ? Dehors avec rapport d'exclusion !

Antoine sortit de la salle, énervé d'avoir été roulé. Alan se calma, ne pensant pas que quelqu'un repose la question, qui fut quand même reposée. Eric bafouillait, ne sachant que répondre, ce qui trahissait sa liaison avec Alan qui commençait à trembler. Les élèves regardaient Eric essayer de se dépatouiller avec les mots de ses phrases et en conclure qu'il était tant de passer à l'attaque.

-Monsieur ? Vous avez confirmé qu'il nous fallait des lunettes. Pourquoi ?

Eric, trop heureux de changer de sujet, attrapa la perche empoisonnée.

-Parce que sinon on ne voit rien.

-C'est bien ce que je pensait...

-Quoi donc ?

-Vous ne mettez pas vos lunettes quand vous vous habillez le matin et que vous vous coiffez.

-Hein ?

Eric ne captait pas du tout.

-Ben, faut être aveugle pour s'habiller comme ca et avoir une coiffure pareille !

Et comme prévue, Alan prit la défense d'Eric.

-Non mais tu t'es vue ? Tu crois peut-être que t'es mieux avec tes bouclettes ? C'est un monde ca !

-Alan... Calmes-toi...

-A la ferme ! Toi t'as le droit de t'énerver mais pas moi, c'est ca ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Reprenons le cours s'il te plait.

Alan se calma et alla bouder dans son coin, laissant Eric faire tout le reste, ce dernier étant énervé de l'attitude de son collègue cette fois.

-A votre avis, pourquoi nous faut-il des lunettes ?

-PARCE QU'ON VOIT RIEN !

Crièrent les élèves. Eric fit celui qui ne s'énervait pas mais bouillonnait intérieurement.

-Et pourquoi ne voit-on rien ?

Silence. « Et tac ! » pensa Eric, dont le sourire s'afficha trop facilement sur son visage. Alan continuait de faire la tête dans son coin et s'amusait même à faire des gestes dans le dos de son ami. Les élèves éclataient de rire à chaque fois, et à chaque fois que le blond se retournait le brun en faisait autant. Le plus grand repris le cours sans faire attention à son camarade qui écrivait sur le tableau.

-Je n'ai pas eu de réponse !

-T'es la pour ca non ?

-Qui a dit ca ?

-Personne !

Eric se retourna en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et faillit avoir une attaque quand il vit ce qu'Alan faisait sur le tableau.

-Mais... Mais... Mais !

-Mais quoi ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !

En effet, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Alan dessinait des trucs pas très catholiques sur le tableau. Pour s'expliquer, il s'approcha d'Eric.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ils ne font plus de bruit depuis que je dessine !

-Et ?

-Et quoi ? C'est bien pour avoir le silence.

-Ca change rien. Ce silence m'est inutile étant donné qu'ils se concentrent sur tes idioties plutôt que sur le cours que JE fais.

Et c'est reparti... Ils se chamaillent jusqu'à qu'Alan aille de nouveau faire la tête. Après avoir éffacé le tableau Eric se retourna et prit un aire de monstre assoiffé de sang pour faire peur aux élèves. Raté... Ca a fait rire tout le monde, y compris Alan qui n'hésita pas à se foutre de sa gueule.

-Manque plus que le costume !

-Ah ouais ? Toi tu l'as déjà !

-Quoi ?

Alan ne comprenait pas ce qu'Eric voulait dire.

-M'enfin ! T'as oublié ? Le magnifique costume en cuir vachement serré que tu m'as montré hier. Tu sais ? Celui qui te faisait de « trop grosses fesses » comme tu le disais.

Alan se transforma en Grell.

-Je t'interdis !

-Tu m'interdis quoi ? De parler de mon p'tit nounours favoris ? Bon, c'est vrai que le costume de catwooman ne t'allait pas trop bien... Mais celui d'écolière japonaise t'allait à ravir !

Les élèves redoublaient de rire à chaque fois qu'Eric disait quelque chose.

-Tu peux parler ! Ton costume de Dracula près à me _sucer_ le sang ne te va pas du tout.

Eric parut réfléchir un instant avant de regarder Alan droit dans les yeux tout en s'approchant de lui et en lui attrapant les épaules.

-Avoue quand même que tu aimes quand je te _suce_ le sang.

Les sous-entendu se faisaient bien entendre. Mais c'était trop d'émotions pour le petit Henri qui fit une crise d'on ne sait quoi et qui n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sur le coup Eric annonça que la classe était finit, attrapa l'enfant et se précipita à l'infirmerie. Alan était seul dans la salle. Enfin... c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à qu'il entende le bruit de la clé dans la porte. Il se retourna et vit Elisabeth qui s'avançait vers lui, avec un sourire pervers. Elle le poussa sur le bureau tout en essayant de lui enlever sa veste.

-Il me semble que nous n'avons pas finit ce que nous avions commencé.

-Je... Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi... De quoi tu parles...

Alan se dit que cette fois il était cuit. La porte était fermé à clé et personne ne pourrait venir. De plus il était hors de question que quelqu'un, à part Eric, le voit dans cette situation. Il était à présent allongé sur le bureau et l'adolescente s'attaqua à son pantalon qu'elle descendit sur ses jambes avant de baisser aussi son boxer. Alan, étant trop occupé à réfléchir, ne le remarqua que quand il sentit la bouche de l'élève sur une partie précise de son anatomie. Il ne put empêcher un soupir de plaisir de sortir de sa bouche, ce qui encouragea la jeune fille qui accéléra la cadence. L'adulte se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait et essaya de se lever sans trop de résultat, le plaisir prenant le dessus. Il poussa alors l'adolescente avec son pied mais celle-ci revint carrément s'asseoir sur sa virilité après avoir enlevé sa culotte. La panique prit Alan.

-Non, ne fais pas ca ! On va trouver un arrangement, mais je t'en prit ne fais pas cette erreur !

-Un arrangement vous dites ?

-Oui. Demandes moi ce que tu veux.

-Me lécheriez-vous alors ?

-Ca va pas la tête !

-Tant pis !

Tout en disant ca elle s'empala sur Alan, qui poussa un pur cri de plaisir et de détresse mélangés. Elle ondula du bassin, créant des vagues de plaisir à sa victime jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit que quelqu'un appelait son professeur dans un des couloirs. Elle se mit alors à parler pour qu'Alan n'entende pas Eric l'appeler mais sa proie l'entendit quand même avant de hurler qu'il était dans la salle de classe. La réaction de son ami fut plus rapide qu'autre chose: il défonça la porte, attrapa la gamine par les cheveux et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se retourner vers Alan qui alla s'enfouir dans ses bras en pleurant. Élisabeth quitta la pièce à toute vitesse mais Eric ne se donna pas la peine de lui courir après: le plus important était la santé mentale de son ami et amant. Il l'aida à se rhabiller et l'emmena au bureau de William qui écouta le récit avec la bouche presque ouverte de stupéfaction. Il fut décidé que l'élève soit renvoyée définitivement de la SDA. Le soir à l'heure du dîné, Alan fondit en larme devant tout le monde et s'en alla s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'Eric serait là pour le consoler durant toute la nuit. Ronald n'avait plus envie d'aller voir la classe vendredi.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^ Maintenant c'est l'heure des réponses aux reviews par nos shinigami favoris xp<p>

_-MissSpock: Pour répondre à votre question « Pourquoi je ris comme un barjo » c'est simplement que j'étais fier de ce que j'avais fait à cet imbécile de John. Et je suis dans l'obligation de vous dire que les lanternes pornomatiques ne sont pas autorisées dans notre association, je vous jure... Pour ce qui est de cette pauvre Charlotte, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Grell fait très peur quand il veut...euh...j'en ai trop dit... Et si j'ai embrassé John c'était pour qu'il me lâche la grappe ! Bien sûr je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais su que quelqu'un viendrait cinq minutes après ! Mais je m'emporte... Je voudrais vous remercier pour les 130 euros que vous m'avez donné et qui me remontent le moral. Vous voudriez quoi comme cours particulier ?_

_-Darkeness-Lorelei31: C'est vrai que l'auteur est grave ! Grell est qualifiable de tout les noms possibles et inimaginables ! XD En fait Undertaker était là parce qu'il avait encore oublié des lanternes cinématiques... Quel idiot celui-là. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi William l'idolâtre U_U_

_Maintenant je parle au nom de toute l'équipe et nous te remercions tous pour les 7,50 euros que tu nous donnes. Bon, normalement je ne devrais pas le dire mais je vais faire une exception à la règle: Eric a acheté des bonbons aux formes assez explicites... *se barre en courant parce qu'il a vu Eric venir*_

_-Houbako: Mooooortel ! J'ai 15 euro rien que pour moi ! Merci ! Au fait ! Tu aimes le rouge ? *sourire carnassier*_

_-Hippo-kun: Coucou ! Je suis heureux de te répondre directement, de plus tu as l'aire de vachement m'apprécier. Mais je te préviens, je suis pris *fout une baffe à Eric qui l'emmerde à côté* Pour ce qui est de William... En fait Grell n'est pas au courant mais ce n'était pas son premier baiser ^^ Comment je le sais ? Bah... Laisses tomber... Et maintenant je voudrais te remercier pour les 17 euros que tu m'as donné ! Je vais les utiliser pour m'acheter des livres sur la médecine ^^_

_-dynamic-in-red: Si sa mère a refusé d'acheter la jupe c'est parce que Grell est un homme ! Vraiment... Pour ce qui est de Grell bébé, j'en sais rien étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu sa lanterne cinématique et que ce n'est pas près d'arriver. De plus je n'ai rien fait à Grell parce que je ne lui devait rien ! Je vous remercie pour les 100 euros qui me seront plus utiles que vous le croyez. Je dois par contre vous avouer que c'est avec réticence que j'accepte votre bisous... Tout en avouant que ce me fait plaisir de savoir qu'on a envie de m'embrasser. J'en ai encore trop dit..._

Faisons maintenant le calcul pour savoir qui a eu le plus d'argent:

-Grell: 7,50+15=22,50euros

-Alan: 7,50+17=24,50euros

-Eric: 7,50euros

-Ronald: 7,50euros

-William: 130+100=230euros

Pas besoins de vous préciser qui en a le plus... XD Vous pouvez toujours faire des dons ! Alors, reviews ?


	11. Ronald, le retour !

Hello ! Je suis enfin de retour ! Rien ni personne ne pourra m'arrêter ! Mwahahahaha ! Hum... Pardon, Grell m'a déteint dessus... Donc voici un nouveau chapitre mais comme ca fait longtemps je conseil de relire un peu la fic, si vous en avez le courage xp. Je rappel que les phrases en italique son les pensées des personnages. Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Vendredi matin, 7h00, dans la chambre d'un shinigami. Une grosse monture noire laissait deviner qu'elle personne dormait dans le lit à côté de la table de chevet. La tondeuse aussi... le réveil sonna et l'occupant de la chambre se leva à contre coeur. Il alla à la cantine pour déjeuner, où il fut accueillit presque en futur condamné.<p>

-C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, non ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ca, Eric ?

-Ben, t'as pas cours aujourd'hui ?

-Si...

-Raa ! Eric ! Ne le démoralises pas !

Ronald s'assit à côté de William, en face d'Alan.

-Alors ? T'as bien dormi ?

-Non...

-Ben, pourquoi ?

-Tu sais que ta chambre est collée à la mienne, Alan ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je sais qu'Eric est venu te voir cette nuit !

-Oups...

William lança un regard glacial à Alan et Eric avant de commencer un discours.

-Vous savez que la règle 18 interdit les rapports sexuels dans l'établissement ?

-Ben... C'est que... Eric m'a violé !

-ALAN !

-Vraiment... Je ne dis rien pour cette fois car vous êtes fragile psychologiquement à cause de votre viol. Au fait Ronald Knox, je n'ai pas put renvoyer l'élève qui vous a accusé de viol car je n'ai plus son dossier...

Et William se cacha sous la table... Et évidemment Eric ne put s'empêcher de se baisser pour le regarder.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Shut ! Taisez-vous !

Alan vit que Grell était entré dans la cantine et comprit immédiatement. William glissa de dessous la table et se barra par l'issue de secours. Ronald fit de même car il avait cours dans dix minutes. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement où étaient les élèves qui l'attendaient en rang parfait, sans faire de bruit. Ronald les fit entrer et s'asseoir par terre.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez mais vous avez intérêt à me le dire.

-Mais monsieur ! On n'a rien fait !

-Si ! Vous êtes silencieux, calmes et ordonnés ! C'est pas normal.

-Monsieur Sutcliff nous a dit de nous en prendre plus à monsieur Spears et de vous laisser un peu tranquille.

-«Un peu» ? Bref... Si tout est réglé, on va commencer le cours et...

Son regard s'arrêta sur Antoine, sa soit-disant victime de viol. Il blêmit, rougit et enfin passa au bleu car il avait arrêté de respirer.

-Respirez monsieur !

-Tiens ! Bonne idée !

Les élèves se regardèrent.

-Je ne savais pas quoi vous faire faire mais maintenant je sais: les gestes de secours ! Allez poser vos faux sur le banc là-bas et venez autour des mannequins.

Bien évidemment, Louis fut le premier arrivé aux mannequins.

-N'y penses même pas !

-J'ai rien fait !

-Justement ! Je t'empêche de commencer !

Quand la classe fut réunie, Ronald montra les gestes de secours qu'ils devaient reproduire puis les laissa faire.

-Ne prenez pas le dernier mannequin ! Il comprend un système qui le fait « vomir ».

Cette fois ce fut Anne qui brava l'interdit. Au moment ou Ronald lui criait dessus et ou elle commença un massage cardiaque, un liquide visqueux et malodorant s'échappa de la bouche du mannequin et fit vomir Anne et quelques élèves. Ronald réprima lui aussi une envie de vomir. Il prit sur lui et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui continuait de gerber ( pardon pour le vocabulaire -_-). Mais il s'arrêta quelques secondes.

-_Y aller ou ne pas y aller ?_

Telle est la question. Car oui, Ronald a de plus en plus envie de vomir... Mais la chance lui sourit à ce moment là: William venait d'entrer dans le centre d'entraînement pour échapper à Grell. Le rouquin s'avança vers lui, lui demanda un faible « Tu peux t'occuper des gamins trente secondes ? » et lui vomit dessus. Ce cher Will étant un homme NON sensible, s'écarta de justesse, attrapa les gosses et les emmena aux vestiaires pour qu'ils se changent. Il les remmena ensuite, attendit que Ronald revienne, sortit avec toute sa dignité et vomit sur Grell qui l'attendait derrière la porte... (affaire à suivre XD)

Revenons à ce cher Ronald qui va exploser de rage. Il se dirigea avec un air de Terminator-Alien vers Anne qui se mit à reculer de peur.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, hum ?

-Ce n'est pas ma faute !

-Ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est un monde ca !

Il s'approcha d'un mur ou il appuya sur un bouton. Une vingtaine de mini-robots armés de haches et de scies sortirent d'un placard et commencèrent à essayer d'attaquer les gosses. Ronald fit la moue la plus adorable du monde, après celle d'Alan, et dit avec innocence:

-Oups ! C'est pas ma faute !

Il observa les enfants courir dans tous les sens et ria à gorge déployée.

-Ce que ca peut être drôle des fois !

-En effet.

-Aaaaahhh !

Ronald n'avait pas entendu Eric venir et avait eu la peur de sa vie.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je venais voir comment tu te débrouillais.

-Tu fais la tête à Alan ?

-J'aime pas ta perspicacité.

Ils restèrent silencieux, à regarder les élèves deux minutes, puis Eric alla arrêter les machines. Les élèves partirent en courant hors du gymnase et les deux professeurs allèrent à la cantine. Arrivés là-bas Eric sauta sur Alan qui le repoussa dans les règles de l'art et Ronald s'assit à côté de Grell. Ce dernier fusillait du regard William qui avait une tête de mort. Cinq choses bien distinctes sont réunies à table: la maladie, la colère, la tristesse, le regret et la joie. Quand leur calvaire prendra-t-il fin ? Qui se suicidera en premier ? Qui suicidera les élèves en premier ? Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre !

* * *

><p>Tout d'abord désolée pour la petitesse de ce chapitre mais je viens à peine de recommencer à écrire -_-'', ensuite je lance un concours qui permettra au gagnant de poser 3 questions à son shinigami préféré ! Celui qui arrivera à associer les cinq sentiments aux cinq shinigamis aura gagné ! Le jeu est ouvert ! ^^ (nb: je ne pourrais pas poster régulièrement ^^")<p> 


End file.
